Alternative Universes
by Ariadna
Summary: ¡un nuevo archivo comienza! la historia de los Dioses de la muerte...
1. Weiß Kreuz I

****

Alternative Universes

__

Por: Ariadna.

__

Era un día normal en el planeta Tierra, hasta que a una escritora se le ocurrió la gran idea de no fuera tan normal…

Y todo se volvió negro para los niños elegidos…

****

Daisuke: ¿¿qué rayos pasó??

****

Ken: una escritora se sintió con el poder suficiente para eliminar el mundo como lo conocíamos…

****

Todos: ¿¿QUÉ??

****

Iori: ummm… no es de extrañar si se sabe que la sequía de inspiración está afectando a todos en el último tiempo…

****

Miyako: ¿¿y acabar con nuestro mundo es la solución??

****

Jou: algo así, supongo. Crear un mundo desde cero a veces resulta relajante, porque pueden hacer todo a su pinta…

****

Mimi: o sea… ¿hasta cambiar nuestra apariencia y personalidad?

****

Koushirou: no para tanto, sino los personajes dejan de ser personajes, y más le valdría a ella escribir una novela propia.

****

Hikari: ¿y entonces?

****

Yamato: calma, esta loca sólo se dedicará a mezclar un par de mundos, nada complicado… se supone que después nos deja volver a casa…

****

Taichi: si es que decide acabar el fic, claro… ya saben cómo es…

****

Sora: por eso mismo no hay que pensarlo demasiado, ella es bien básica con sus ideas…

****

Takeru: ¿por qué permitirá que hablemos mal de ella cuando sabe que puede censurarnos?

****

Koushirou: nos deja esa libertad, porque es la única que tenemos…

**********

****

Primer Archivo (1/2): Weiß Kreuz.

En una gran oficina de paredes blancas, bosteza un chico de ojos oscuros como la noche y corto cabello pelirrojo, poco antes de volver su mirada al computador que usaba su acompañante.

-¿y qué está haciendo Fujiyama ahora? – pregunta, desperezándose. 

El muchacho a su lado, de grandes ojos verdes, lanza un respingo. 

-ah… está de vacaciones en su casa de verano… - frunce el ceño, mientras lee la información de su ordenador. – rayos, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan obvio? Dejando los cuerpos tirados por ahí… podríamos acomodarlo con todas las mujeres que pudiera necesitar…

El pelirrojo no parece sorprendido por el comentario.

-le gusta escoger a sus chicas personalmente… - encorva una sonrisa. – la mente de un "artista" nunca la comprenderé… - se pone de pie. – pero con sus "muñecas" en el mercado es otro asunto completamente distinto. Sin dejar de mencionar que tiene gran cantidad de fans entre los políticos, así que si no mantiene el buen trabajo…

Se enciende una señal de alarma en la pantalla del computador. El pelirrojo se inclina hacia delante, igualmente curioso que el de ojos verdes.

-¿qué pasa? – le pregunta.

-no lo sé… - comenzó a presionar varios botones en su teclado. 

Una nueva imagen se muestra, y entre la estática se revela un gran incendio, y cuatro sombras misteriosas. En eso, dando un portazo entra un hombre de lentes y cabellera azul por la puerta principal. 

-¿alguno de ustedes ha oído hablar de **Weiß**? – interrogó, con expresión cansada.

Los otros dos chicos cruzan miradas, ven la pantalla y luego vuelven al hombre.

-puede ser…

**********

Está estático frente al cuerpo destrozado… mira sus manos, su espada, afilada… llena de sangre… la sangre del hombre que asesinó, aquél en el suelo frente suyo…

De golpe entraron dos personas más a la escena.

-¡Taichi! – grita uno. Se gira a quien lo acompaña. – Takeru, adelántate y busca a Yamato, yo iré con Taichi.

-¿uh? Daisuke-kun… - el otro duda, pero finalmente asiente. – está bien, nos vemos.

El ensangrentado continua inmóvil, envuelto en sus pensamientos…

__

Hikari… 

Sigue mirando su mano y su arma… 

Tiembla.

__

¿Por qué… tiemblo?… ¿Es por la sangre que corre por mis dedos, por todo mi cuerpo?… ¿Por esta sangre… que no es mía…?

**********

**__**

Weiß:

Los ejecutores de la oscuridad, llevando justicia contra los brutales criminales que con habilidad evaden la ley cubriéndose a ellos mismos en el mundo de la noche.

"… Los mataré a todos.

Tus padres, tus hermanos, tus seres queridos,

Todo ser humano que te conozca…

Los mataré a todos…"

**********

Una tarde de fin de semana, un restaurante a medio llenar. Él iba y venía con platos, por su trabajo de camarero… era increíble que con ese abundante cabello castaño no impidiera el paso de la gente a su alrededor. Tenía la cara cansada, pero sonrió al sentir un nuevo cliente llegar…

-¡bienveni…! 

-¡Hikari-chan está aquí! – exclama una niña de unos dieciséis años, vestida aún en uniforme de escuela.

El otro chico, dos o tres años mayor que ella, cambia su sonrisa por una mirada desaprobadora.

-Hikari… ¿qué fue lo que te dije respecto a venir a verme al restaurante? – la acusó el chico, muy serio.

La niña baja la vista, avergonzada.

-pero… - murmura. – pero hoy es sábado. ¿No podríamos, al menos, almorzar juntos? 

Él la sigue mirando seriamente, pero ante el puchero de ella, se rinde y le sonríe.

-anda y siéntate en alguna mesa desocupada. – dijo, indicando el comedor. – me demoraré un poco.

Ella aplaude de felicidad.

-YAY! ¡Te quiero! – lo abraza. - ¿puedes darme un jugo de naranja también?

Rápidamente el muchacho vuelve a la cocina y se encuentra con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

-lo siento… esto es importante, ¿podrías encargarte de mi turno hoy?

El otro chico lo mira de pies a cabeza, y sonríe.

-claro… ¿es por esa chica de nuevo? - al verlo sonrojado, el compañero le guiña un ojo. –no hay problema. Yagami, estás trabajando por ella, ¿verdad?

-um, si… - levanta la vista. - ¿y tú cómo lo sabes?

-ella me lo dijo. También me dijo que había hablado con sus padres, para estudiar fuera… algo de enfermería, ¿no?

Yagami asiente, mientras se saca el uniforme.

-es muy testaruda, y se le metió esa idea en la cabeza, por lo que la voy a ayudar…

-sé bueno con ella. – le recomendó su compañero, a la vez que se encaminaba al comedor. – ah, apaga la TV ¿sí? – y, antes de desaparecer por la puerta, agrega. - ¡y que esta vez tengan una cita decente! 

El muchacho que se quedó dentro se ruborizó aún más.

-¡hey, no es lo que piensas!

Terminó de cambiarse y se acercó a la TV para apagarla, pero…

__

Estamos presentes en el lugar de los hechos, frente la entrada de la compañía Yagami, donde se han encontrado gran cantidad de narcóticos hace tan solo unas horas. Esta compañía es una de las tantas afiliadas a la multiempresa nacional Oikawa, pero en recientes entrevistas con los directores de la empresa protestaron no saber nada del asunto. Los dueños de la compañía, el matrimonio Yagami, deberán ser juzgados en la corte por tráfico de drogas, aunque aún no se les ha visto salir del edificio…

-¡Hikari!

El chico sale corriendo con expresión de confusión. La chica estaba donde había decidido esperarlo, tomando su jugo, y al verlo preocupado, se asustó.

-¿qué pasa?

-papá… no sé… ellos…

Al rato después, el par se bajaba de un taxi y se encontraron frente al edifico mostrado en la televisión. Estaba lleno de medios de comunicación y gente curiosa, y oficiales de la policía entraban y salían impidiendo el paso. 

El chico de cabello castaño veía con miedo hacia la entrada, esperando que alguna cara conocida le explicara lo que pasaba, pero…

Se sintió observado.

Dos oscuras figuras miraban el escenario desde el tercer piso del edificio.

No alcanzó fijarse mejor en ellos, el gentío se comenzó a acumular a su alrededor, y fue separado de Hikari a empujones…

-¡Hikari!

-ay… ¡Taichi! 

La chica calló de golpe en el suelo, Taichi muy lejos de ella. Una de las oscuras figuras sonrió… y apretó un botón…

****

BOOOM!!

El edificio explotó, y todo fue cubierto por polvo. La gran arquitectura se cayó a pedazos sobre la gente. Taichi logró salvarse apenas de la destrucción. Sangraba de una mejilla, nada más grave… pero…

-que… ¿qué fue lo que pasó…? - cuando por fin puso en su lugar sus ideas, se alarmó. - **¡¡Hikari!!**

La susodicha se hallaba bajo las rocas, sin conocimiento…

Eso no se veía nada bien.

-¡Hikari! ¡Responde, Hikari! – comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y a gritar. - ¡Alguien! ¡¡Ayuda!!

Y las oscuras figuras volvieron a aparecer… frente a él, a plena luz… 

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello de un rojo fuerte, y unos profundos ojos color negro. Su acompañante era un poco menor, su pelo castaño, grandes ojos verdes, y mirada seria, manteniendo la distancia, no como el otro, que se acercó despreocupadamente a Taichi.

-vaya… así que todavía estás vivo… - murmuró el pelirrojo, con tono de sorpresa pero expresión de que en realidad no le importaba mucho. – si tus viejos no hubieran estado molestando, entonces esto no hubiera pasado, pero… con esto tienes la oportunidad de sentir el pecado de sobrevivir, ne? Yagami-chan… 

Taichi se sentía demasiado desconsolado para poder hacer nada… las lágrimas caían por sus ojos… su vida como la conocía había desaparecido en el transcurso de un par de segundos… y ese chico, probablemente no mayor que él, le decía la completa verdad…

-buena suerte… - fue lo último que dijo el de ojos negros, y desapareció entre los destrozos con su compañero.

**********

La pareja extraña entra a una oficina de paredes blancas. Es amplia y en la parte más lejana se encuentra otro hombre, joven pero mayor que los otros dos, de cabellera azulada y anteojos, ojos profundamente negros, y un aire de superioridad.

-yo! – lo saludó el pelirrojo.

El hombre lo ve con el ceño fruncido, luego vuelve al computador donde trabajaba.

-¿qué? ¿No vas a preguntar como nos fue a Iori y a mí en la misión, Kido?

-¿para qué? Todo salió como debía, ¿no?

-¡pero adivina quién fue dejado solo en medio de la explosión!

El hombre de anteojos lo mira irritado. Mientras hablaba el chico pelirrojo se había apoyado sobre él, para molestarlo e impedir que siguiera trabajando.

-ve al grano, Koushirou…

-el hijo mayor de los Yagami. Sobrevivió el derrumbe… yo tampoco creo que supiera que venía, así que fue realmente suertudo… - se echó para atrás, cuando supo que tenía la completa atención del otro, sin necesidad de molestar. – si recuerdo bien, esa compañía servía de ruta encubierta para nues… para la empresa de Oikawa, pero nadie sabía nada de eso, ni siquiera los dueños. – se encogió de hombros. – tal vez hubiese sido mejor poner a "dormir" a Yagami Hijo para que se le sequen las lágrimas, ¿qué se podría hacer con este _afortunado sobreviviente_?

Kido lanza un respingo, observando a su compañero sin siquiera intentar entender.

-si así piensas, ¿por qué no lo mataste? – lo interrogó.

-pues… - Koushirou volvió a encogerse de hombros, y le dio la espalda. – si alguna información sobre la empresa Oikawa saliera a la luz, quiero que la gente no se interese. A la gente le gusta crear rumores, así es fácil mantener las cosas bajo control. Y nosotros nunca nos encargamos de lo insignificante… eso es lo que pienso…

-en otras palabras, – interrumpió Kido. – no pudiste decidirte.

Koushirou rió.

-algo así.

-ok. Me encargaré de editar el reporte.

-¡gracias! – hizo un gesto de despedida y comenzó a caminar a la salida. – por cierto, Jou, Ken se ha sentido algo mal, lo llevaré a la siguiente misión.

Jou asintió con la cabeza e insistió en que Koushirou se fuera para volver a su computador.

-le encantan los problemas… - pensó para sí.

Afuera, en lo que parecía un largo pasillo interminable, el moreno puso las manos sobre su nuca, con expresión frustrada.

-uh… aún pensando en eso… esta clase de cosas jamás nos han molestado antes… pero… - cerró sus ojos, recordando la escena antes de la explosión. – él nos vio… no, fue sólo una coincidencia… hay miles de ellas… - agitó su cabeza, y comenzó a caminar. - ¿pero por qué me preocupo tanto? Así no soy yo. Bah, no importa…

**********

Una nueva escena, un hospital…

__

-Yagami-san, logramos salvar su vida, pero… no podemos hacer nada más por ella. Lo siento, pero… tendrá que sobrellevar esto.

Hikari está recostada sobre una cama en un cuarto silencioso y oscuro, aparentemente dormida… rodeada de cables y aparatos médicos. Taichi apareció y se dirigió a la ventana para correr la cortina y dejar entrar la luz, su mirada llena de tristeza…

-es un lindo día, Hikari… pero no abriré la ventana, porque puedes resfriarte, ne?…

La chica no respondió.

Taichi suspiró, y bajó la vista.

__

El grupo de rescate que acudió al accidente informó que mis padres murieron en la explosión, como todos en el edificio y alrededores… Hikari y yo… sobrevivimos juntos, pero ella quedó en coma… 

Nunca se hizo público cuanta gente murió ahí… sé que fueron unos asesinos… pero la policía no quiere creer mis palabras…

El chico tomó asiento junto a su hermana y sacó de su abrigo una vieja tarjeta de felicitaciones.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Taichi! Los aros que te regalé son para que se los des a tu novia ¡cuando tengas una!"

Tomó en sus manos el par de aretes… largos y finos, hechos de plata… los estrujó junto a la tarjeta contra sí… apoyando la cabeza en sus manos…

-ese tipo… sabía quien soy…

**********

En la oscuridad de la noche, poco podía distinguirse más que las sombras de quienes se movían por allí, en un gran edificio de alguna empresa especializada…

-¡vamos! – se escuchó una voz.

-Red Light. – dijo otra voz, anunciando a través de alguna clase de código su situación dentro del edificio.

-Green Light. – respondió una tercera persona en escena.

-¿está todo bien? – preguntó la segunda voz, que parecía comunicarse con las otras por un transmisor, pues no estaba con ellos. - ¿todo en su lugar?

-si tú lo dices… - murmuró la tercera, con disgusto. – no sé nada de explosivos…

-no es tiempo de quejarse. – insistió el otro. – ahora, Daisuke-kun, toma la ruta A, y que Yamato-kun te siga treinta segundos después. Yo iré por la ruta B. Estamos aquí sólo por información, así que manténganse a salvo.

-entendido. – anunció el llamado Yamato.

-ok. ok… - continuó murmurando el llamado Daisuke.

-¡los veré en el cuarto de sistemas en dos minutos!

Daisuke, un chico de cabello rojizo y piel morena, se movió con agilidad por los pasillos del edificio hasta dar en una azotea, y corrió hacia la salida más fácil. Su semblante era nostálgico, se sentía incómodo, aunque parecía acostumbrado a esa situación tan extraña…

__

¿Recopilar información?… Esto es estúpido, pero supongo que está bien… aunque esta clase de trabajos no me vienen para nada… de todas formas, ¿qué más podría hacer?

Se agarró de la baranda del balcón, y saltó.

La caída era larga, pero se las arreglaba bien, aunque…

Abajo vio con total claridad una escena horrorosa…

Un chico, un poco mayor que él, bañado en sangre… que no era de él… un cuerpo tirado en el suelo. el chico, portando una larga katana, lo había descuartizado causándole muerte inmediata… y su mirada, que no mostraba una expresión clara, lo observó caer frente a él…

-¿quién es éste? – lo miró detenidamente, su pose, su cabello castaño revuelto, su… "trabajo"… - un asesino… 

__

¿Estará de nuestro lado? No, no puede ser… pero no se supone que tenga que pelear esta vez…

Sus miradas heladas se cruzaron. Daisuke no sabía que hacer… 

-tú… - murmuró el extraño.

Y atacó. Daisuke alcanzó a moverse con suerte para contener el ataque de su contrincante, y detener la espada con unas extrañas garras que traía como parte de sus guantes.

El otro, aún encima suyo, volvió a hablar.

-¿conoces el nombre "Yagami"?…

Daisuke dudó.

__

¿No era ese el nombre de la compañía que fue destruida y…?

El tipo pareció reconocer su expresión. Empujó al de pelo rojizo con violencia, y éste cayó al suelo. 

-entonces SI sabes…

Después retrocedió, preparando su golpe final…

-¡los mataré a todos!– exclamó el de pelo café. - ¡padres, hermanos y seres queridos! ¡Todo ser humano que te conozca! **¡Los mataré a todos!**

Dio un salto, para desgarrarlo con su arma desde el cielo…

-rayos… - Daisuke estaba en pésima posición de defenderse…

-**SHINE!!**

Pero, por suerte… 

Una tercera persona entró en escena, por sobre la cabeza del castaño, preparando su propio ataque…

-¡Takeru!

-¡Daisuke-kun, no te muevas! 

El chico, que se veía claramente menor que el enemigo, de cabello rubio y ojos color océano, lanzó con fuerza unos dardos contra el extraño, haciendo su caída brusca y su intento de acabar con el moreno frustrada.

Cuando el hombre desconocido trata de ponerse en pie, no puede moverse. Está atrapado en una especie de red… un delgado y casi invisible hilo lo ató…

El tercero del equipo, aún escondido, sostiene firme los bordes de los hilos, haciendo presión si es que su víctima trataba de escapar…

-al final todo tienen que dejarlo en mis manos, ¿no?

El de pelo rojizo busca con la mirada la otra cabellera rubia, como la de Takeru, y asiente agradecido, para después desaparecer en sombras como sus compañeros, dejando aparentemente sólo a su inesperado enemigo.

-mierda… - maldice éste.

-deberías haberte dado cuenta que de nada te sirve moverte… - le dijo quién lo tenía atrapado. – y lo siento, pero no podía rechazar el pedido de una linda chica… - y se ríe.

-¿qué…?

El extraño ya se sentía rodeado, pues una quinta figura entra al escenario… esta vez es una mujer, vestida en ropa ajustada y escotada, y tacos altos, con su cabellera larga castaña jugando con el viento.

-es un gusto conocerte, Yagami Taichi.

-¿cómo es que sabes…? ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?!

Él, atrapado aún, no pudo hacer nada cuando la mujer se le acercó y se puso frente a él, con seriedad, pero sonriendo.

-sé que es un poco abrupto, pero necesito una respuesta rápida**… ¿deseas morir aquí… o prefieres convertirte en mi perro?** Decide.

-¿qué? ¿Convertirme en tu perro…? – Taichi se enfurece. - ¡no juegues conmigo! ¡Te mataré si alguna vez me encuentro contigo a solas!

Ella ni se inmutó.

-tu meta es acabar con Oikawa, ¿no es así?

Él abrió la boca para replicar, pero no pudo decir nada…

-tus ojos dicen que di en el clavo… - comentó ella, sin dejar de sonreír. – no serás capaz de destruir a Oikawa tú solo.

Taichi giró la vista, tratando de captar los espacios donde se escondían aún los tres hombres que lo atacaron…

__

Quiere decir, ¿qué ellos no son aliados de Oikawa…?

Mientras, la mujer continuaba hablando…

-debo decir que has hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora, desde el incidente. Pero tus… actividades… son demasiado peligrosas. Las autoridades no serán tan amables contigo como yo…

Se puso de pie, y le apuntó un revolver en la cabeza.

-pues bien, respóndeme.

Él no dice nada. La castaña lanza un suspiro frustrado, y levanta el arma.

-¿realmente quieres dejar a Hikari-san sola?

Los ojos de Taichi se abrieron en sorpresa.

-¿qué… qué estás diciendo?

-eres terrible dando respuestas directas… - ella lanza otro suspiro, negando con la cabeza. – y completamente difícil de tratar… - guardó su arma. - es la misión de Weiß la de lidiar con los criminales, cual sea su clase o poder, quien se escapa de las manos de la ley. Desde aquí, donde has llegado tú, no hay vuelta atrás. La recompensa de este trabajo es tu deseo más codiciado. Si te nos unes, te garantizamos la seguridad de Hikari-san. Y ya que tienes un objetivo humano, espera a que te demos la oportunidad. Porque… si llegas a acercarte a Oikawa ahora, Hikari no vivirá un mes más…

Taichi bajó la vista, se notaba su confusión, su tristeza, su deseo de venganza…

-bien, nos volveremos a ver. – finalizó la mujer.

Él volvió a levantar la mirada.

-estaré esperando en la florería llamada "Koneko no Sumu Ie". – informó, alejándose poco a poco del chico. – ah, y una cosa más. – se dio vuelta. – Hikari-san tiene un sueño maravilloso… me gustaría conversar con ella algún día.

-no he dicho que he aceptado… - insistió el castaño.

Ella sólo hizo un gesto de despedida y desapareció. Los hilos que lo tenían atrapado se soltaron, y todo fue completo silencio… 

Taichi se toca la oreja, donde usa uno de los aros que le había regalado su hermana…

-Hikari…

**********

En un nuevo día, a Taichi le cae una gota de sudor cuando ve la entrada de una inocente florería…

-¡Muchas gracias por comprar! – escucha la voz de un niño rubio, sonriendo inocentemente, mientras despedía a unos clientes. - ¡regresen pronto!

Se queda un rato frente a la tienda, sin saber qué hacer…

-¿en serio es éste el lugar?…

__

Recuerdo al niño, pero… ¿trabaja ahí?

A sus espaldas una chica de larga cabellera castaña tomada en una cola se le acercó.

-Yagami-kun. – lo saludó.

Él la mira, con confusión…

Claramente no la reconoció.

-que terrible de tu parte… ¿no me recuerdas? – insistió la chica.

Taichi negó con la cabeza, avergonzado. ¿Quién era ella?

La chica se le acercó más, y le sonrió misteriosamente.

-_¿deseas morir aquí… o prefieres convertirte en mi perro? _– citó ella, tal como había dicho aquella noche.

Taichi retrocedió. Realmente se veía distinta a la luz del día, incluso menor…

Ella frunció el ceño, y se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

-cuando conoces a una chica, tienes que recordar siempre su rostro. ¡O sino no le gustarás a nadie! – indicó la florería. – Cómo sea, ¿vamos allá?

-no, espera un poco… - la detuvo, dudando. – Hikari… ¿qué pasará con Hikari…?

La chica lo mira detenidamente.

-¿a qué viniste?

Él se sonroja, de los nervios…

-decidí que… por Hikari, yo…

Ella asintió.

-daré lo mejor de mí por ella.

-si…

Al cruzar la calle, se dieron cuenta que la florería estaba cerrando, por lo que apuraron el paso. 

La reja de protección estaba semi cerrada, y cuando Taichi entró, después de la chica, el niño que estuvo atendiendo hace un rato le pidió que la terminara de cerrar.

-¡gracias!

Taichi levantó la vista, y vio con claridad los mismos ojos océano y la cabellera rubia oscura y desordenada que lo había atacado desde el cielo con dardos…

-¿me recuerdas? – interrogó el chico al sentirse observado.

-fuiste tú, el de los dardos…

El rubio sonrió.

-si, ese era yo. – le extendió la mano. – por ahora puedes llamarme Takaishi Takeru.

Taichi se extrañó.

-¿por ahora?

Takeru asintió, con ganas.

-así es. Perdí mi memoria, así que no recuerdo nada de mi pasado antes de unirme a Weiß. No sé mi nombre real, pero creo que tengo dieciséis…

El castaño siguió mirándolo con extrañeza… era sólo un niño…

En eso, la chica interrumpió.

-bueno, aquí es donde le doy al equipo la información de sus misiones. – anunció, indicando el interior del inocente local lleno de flores. – Takeru puede explicarte el resto.

De pronto, la expresión de la chica cambió, volviéndose más como la mujer que recordaba Taichi de la otra noche.

-y ahora. – cambió el tema, indicando un video que traía en mano. – esto es de parte de Persia. Es su siguiente misión. La paga es la usual, sólo recuerden que estarán muertos si piensan en fallar esta misión o abandonarla. Por favor, sean cuidadosos y no dejen que eso pase. – finalizó.

Takeru la miró seriamente, incluso con algo de molestia.

__

Hemos crecido rodeados de figuras que nos tientan a seguir el camino a la muerte… pero incluso si mis huesos decidieran descansar y no moverse más, no tengo intenciones de llegar a ese punto todavía, al final del camino…

La castaña le entregó el video al rubio, y Taichi, aún no muy seguro de en qué se estaba metiendo, la quedó mirando con una pregunta en la garganta…

-… um, disculpa, pero… tu nombre, no me lo has dicho…

La chica le guiñó un ojo, y con un dedo hizo gestos de negación.

-no estás en derecho de saber mi verdadero nombre, Yagami-kun, pero puedes llamarme Birman.

__

Birman, eh?… como un gato…

En eso, se escucha una serie de golpes desde afuera del local.

-¡hey, Takeru! ¿Estás adentro? Soy yo, Daisuke, ¡OI! ¡Ábreme!

El niño sonríe a pesar de que la voz sonaba molesta e irritante. Levanta la reja y el chico de cabello rojizo lo saluda con una gran sonrisa. 

-llegaste justo a tiempo, Daisuke-kun. Acaba de llegar un nuevo miembro al equipo…

-¿uh? ¿Un nuevo miembro…?

Taichi reconoce de inmediato al moreno, y éste a él, y ambos fruncen el ceño.

-¡tú! – lo indicó Daisuke con el dedo.

-si, pero ahora él… - comenzó a explicar Takeru, pero…

Daisuke no esperó y en un movimiento rápido golpeó a Taichi en la cara tan fuerte que lo lanzó al suelo.

-_eso_ fue por haberme atacado sin avisar la otra noche. – informó, luego hace crujir sus dedos y asombrosamente le ofrece su mano al caído. – mi nombre es Motomiya Daisuke, y _ahora_ puedo decir que es un gusto conocerte.

Takeru se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano, murmurando un _"gimme a break",_ mientras Birman lanzaba un suspiro.

-ahora que estamos en el mismo equipo, es bueno mantener al día lo que nos debemos, ¿no es así?

El Yagami no parecía ser de aquellos que hicieran las pases tan fácil, e instintivamente trató de tomar la katana que traía escondida bajo un manto. Se sorprendió al notar que Birman le había colocado un pie encima.

-¡sale de ahí! 

-¿por qué? – cuestionó ella. - Daisuke no es ni tú objetivo ni tu problema. No necesitas tu katana, ¿no habías decidido eso antes de venir aquí? Que no podrás vencer a tu objetivo sólo con tus habilidades. – lo miró con seriedad. – piénsalo. Necesitas la ayuda de amigos para combatir a tu enemigo.

Taichi miró hacia Daisuke. Su cara se llenó de rabia.

-¡¿qué mierda es un amigo?! – exclamó, y de improviso el moreno recibió un duro golpe en el estómago de parte de Taichi. - incluso si tenemos el mismo objetivo, ¡no hay manera de que pueda cooperar con estos tipos!

Mientras, Daisuke se echó para atrás, adolorido.

-¡¿qué rayos te pasa?! – gritó. - ¡ni siquiera tuve tiempo de ponerme en guardia!

-eh… chicos… - Birman trató de interrumpir.

-¿¿y es mejor llegar y golpear a alguien en la cara?? – devolvió Taichi, igual de furioso.

-¡¡cállate!! ¡Fue para igualar cuentas!

La única chica presente se giró al niño rubio, que miraba incrédulo las maldiciones que se gritaban sus compañeros…

-Takeru, ¿los puedes detener?

-¿y cómo? – interrogó el otro, con una gota de sudor.

-como sea… - ella lanzó otro suspiro. – recuerden que tienen pendiente el video…

-claro.

Birman se encaminó a la salida.

-dale mis saludos a Yamato. – mira la pelea que continuaba dentro, ahora con objetos y plantas involucrados. – no quiero escuchar que la misión falló porque el equipo se descompuso, ¿entendido?

-¿uh? – Takeru le sonrió. - ¿desde cuando te preocupa que fallemos, Mimi?

Ella simplemente indicó al nuevo miembro, que acababa de evitar un macetero que pasó por sobre su cabeza.

-tiene un carácter difícil… me aseguraré de comunicarle eso a Persia…

**********

Varias horas más tarde, un chico de cuidada cabellera rubia, lentes oscuros (a pesar de ser de noche), vestido con pantalones ajustados y fumando tranquilamente un cigarro pasa por las fueras de la tienda.

Vio por debajo de la reja que la luz aún estaba encendida, y alzó una ceja.

__

¿Por qué está la luz encendida a esta hora? ¿Hay alguien aún aquí? Eso es raro…

Saca un gran llavero de su bolsillo, sonriendo, y levanta finalmente la reja.

-¡hey, Yamato el favorito de todos está aquí! – se anunció a sí mismo, bromeando. - ¿uh?

Se le cae una gota de sudor por la frente al ver el completo desorden del local, y dos cuerpos tirados sobre el suelo… uno lo reconoció como Daisuke… 

Y el otro…

Yamato lo pateó levemente en las costillas para ver si aún estaba vivo…

Mientras, el chico de cabello castaño sólo pensaba en una cosa…

-_Hikari…_

****

Tsutzuku…

**********

****

Iori: um, ok…

****

Ken: eso fue extraño…

****

Daisuke: no entendí…

****

Jou: ¿somos asesinos a suelo?

****

Hikari: ¡estoy en coma!

****

Taichi: ¡Hikari está en coma! ¡Voy a matar a la autora! Grrrr…

****

Yamato: no está tan mal, al menos apareciste, yo apenas salgo al final…

****

Sora: ¡al menos tú saliste!

****

Miyako: ¡Sí! las únicas chicas que salen son Hikari-san y Mimi-san…

****

Mimi: ¿por qué "Birman"?

****

Koushirou: porque es regla no saber los nombres ni de Birman ni de Manx. Y la verdad… según averigüé, es mejor que al menos tú, Sora-san, no salgas…

****

Sora: ¿por qué?

El pelirrojo indica una página de Internet que revisaba en su portátil.

Sus once amigos se asoman a leer.

****

Sora: ¡¿qué?! ¡No, yo no soy Asuka!

****

Takeru: Kamisama… 'Shirou, dime que la loca de la escritora no piensa hacer la serie de TV…

****

Koushirou: parece que no, pero es mejor ni mencionarlo… 

****

Ujum! Y es aquí donde interrumpo yo, sólo para decirles que las explicaciones vendrán en el siguiente cap, espero éste les haya gustado, ¡aunque esté confuso!


	2. Weiß Kreuz II

****

Alternative Universes

__

Por: Ariadna.

Hi! No, no explicaré mucho aún, pero si responderé a los reviews del capítulo anterior, como algo regular ^^ (así que ya saben, cualquier cosa ¡pregunten!):

****

Paula: ¡gracias por tu review! Pues no, Taichi y Hikari NO son pareja. El malentendido es a propósito, eso sí, pero son sólo hermanos muy cercanos ^^

****

Cris: ah, siempre es bienvenido un review tuyo, Cris. Y NO, no pienso escribir una versión con Evangelion, uno, porque me da flojera sacar los scripts del anime, dos, porque no he leído mucho del manga para basarme en ello y tres, porque la verdad no me hace mucha ilusión tratar series que todo el mundo conoce. Sorry. Lo de "Asuka" es porque uno de los personajes de Weiß se llama así.

****

La Raratonga: ¡muchisimas gracias por tus ánimos! Y SI, ¡Aya es un guapote! aunque personalmente prefiero a Kenken, ¿a que no es adorable? *^_^*

**********

****

Takeru: ya estamos en estas de nuevo…

****

Jou: ¿quiere decir que Ariadna-san hará la historia completa? 

****

Iori: si es así quiero saber quién será Tot…

****

Ken: glup… ¡ojalá que no! ¡No quiero matar a mi mamá!

****

Daisuke: eso es poco con lo que nos pasa a nosotros como Weiß…

****

Ken: ¡al menos tú no estás loco!

****

Daisuke: lo estoy en los CD dramas… 

****

Taichi: me conformo con saber que Hikari despierta…

****

Sora: la tienes fácil, ni tú ni Hikari serán asesinados dos veces…

****

Yamato: eh… Sora, respecto a eso…

****

Sora: ¡no me dirijas la palabra!

****

Miyako: ¿por qué Sora-san está enojada?

****

Mimi: porque terminará con el cerebro lavado y loca.

****

Koushirou: no es una novedad, no creo que haya nadie cuerdo en esa serie…

****

Hikari: yo estoy cuerda…

****

Iori: tú estás dormida.

****

Hikari: ah, sí…

**********

****

Primer Archivo (2/2): Weiß Kreuz.

__

Ah… todo dentro de mí duele… ¿dónde estoy? No puedo pensar con claridad… 

Hikari está frente a él, sentada en una cama.

Le sonríe.

__

… Es una linda sensación… no creo que nunca antes me haya sentido tan bien…

¿Me puedo sentar junto a ti?

Hikari mueve los labios, pero…

__

No puedo entender bien, Hikari…. No importa, estoy agradecido conque seas feliz…

Alarga su mano, para alcanzarla…

__

¿Siempre te viste así? Te ves… diferente. ¿Más delgada, tal vez?

¿Me estás escuchando? Me pregunto si puedes oír mi voz… 

Pero está bien, mientras sea feliz…

La cama en donde estaban comienza a crecer… Hikari parece alejarse… su mano no la alcanza…

__

Hikari siempre pensaba en ideales mayores a los míos. Ella me diría que viviera por el bien de otros en el mundo… pero yo siempre tendría una mano para mí mismo…

Sin embargo…

Traicionaría a nuestros padres muertos si tan sólo eso sirviera para mantener a Hikari viva…

Deja que tu sueño me ayude… porque no tengo nada más.

Incluso con eso, no puedo escuchar su voz… y duele tanto… 

Quiero oírla… 

Ella lo mira con pena, mientras continua alejándose, sin hablar…

__

Por favor, dime algo… dime que quieres chocolate, o helado… lo que sea…

Los ojos de Hikari se ponen llorosos…

__

Eh? ¿Estás llorando…?

Lo siento, soy un hermano terrible… me quedaré a tu lado para siempre… por favor no llores…

Aparece una sombra enemiga… el cabello pelirrojo y los ojos negros…

-el que está en lágrimas eres tú. – le informa.

Siente el calor que recorre sus mejillas… es cierto, está llorando…

Koushirou se le acerca, y le habla al oído, mientras él sigue llorando…

-entonces estás entendiendo. Invirtiendo tu dinero por la salud de tu hermana, pero dándote cuenta que no puedes mirarla a los ojos…

La larga katana aparece en su mano. 

Sigue llorando…

-es porque ese dinero lo ganas asesinando personas… en esencia, eres igual de malvado que nosotros… por nuestras propias razones personales, ambos trabajamos en matar a otros…

Koushirou le toma la mano que tenía la espada, acercando su filo a la garganta de él…

-¿has perdido algo? Sólo porque decidiste perderlo… - le murmura. – para salir del hechizo, sólo tienes que aceptarlo, decirlo… antes de que pierdas la cabeza…

**__**

Yo…

De pronto, abre los ojos.

Todo fue un sueño.

-Hikari-chan~~~ ©

-¿uh?

Taichi notó que no estaba solo.

-yo! – lo saludó Yamato.

El castaño trata de levantarse de la cama donde estaba acostado, quejándose por el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo.

-ouch…

-¡anímate! ¡Ya son las ocho de la mañana!

Taichi lo ignora y sigue quejándose, tratando de hacer memoria de lo que le pasó.

-necesitas levantarte e ir a la florería a ayudar a Daisuke a limpiar el lugar. – le avisó el rubio alto. 

Finalmente el otro lo mira.

-¿dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú?

-yo soy Ishida Yamato. – sonrió. – me puedes decir Yamato. – ahora apoyó las manos en sus caderas. - este es MI departamento… (y no puedo negar que fue difícil traerte hasta aquí… ¡como pesas!) … Y estás en MI cama, así que ahora que estás despierto sale para que pueda dormir un rato yo también.

Taichi se pasó la mano por la frente.

__

Ayer… ayer me encontré con esa mujer… Birman… luego fuimos a la florería… después hubo una pelea… debo haber perdido la conciencia ahí…

Mientras, Yamato seguía hablando, cruzado de brazos.

-me estaba preocupando que no despertaras, ya pensaba en tener que llevarte al hospital…

-¡no fue para tanto! – se defendió Taichi, con vergüenza, pero de inmediato sintió un dolor en el pecho. De seguro donde le había caído uno de los maceteros de palmeras… -ouch…

-¿estás bien?

-eso no es tu asunto. – replicó frustrado.

-claro, _eso_ es algo que le dices a quién te dio _su cama_ para dormir… - comentó el rubio, sarcástico. – y ni siquiera has dicho "gracias" ¡ni antes ni ahora! – se sentó sobre la cama. – te di mi nombre. Ya que estaremos en el mismo equipo, vale que me des el tuyo.

El castaño saca los pies de la cama, para levantarse.

-pensé que esa chica ya les habría dicho todo de mí…

-¿esa chica? – él apoyó el mentón en su puño. – ¿cuál? Ah, ¿te refieres a Birman?

-si, ella…

-pues hay muchas cosas que no nos dice, y muchas cosas que hay que aprender de nosotros mismos. – le informó el rubio. – ¿qué alcanzó a contarte Birman?

-nada… - Taichi resopló. – porque fui atacado repentinamente.

Una gota de sudor cayó por la cara de Yamato.

__

Lo mismo que me ocurrió a mí… ese tonto de Daisuke…

-bueno… es la naturaleza de todos aquí la de tratar de confirmar información que no hayamos oído directamente… te puedo decir lo que sé, y a cambio, me cuentas de ti, ¿ok?

Taichi consideró negarse, pero la verdad, tenía muchas preguntas… 

-¿y qué hay de ti?

-¿yo? – Yamato dudó, pero al final lanzó un respiro. – _antes_ era un investigador privado. 

A Taichi se le erizó la piel pensando en el remarque de la palabra _antes._

-¿qué me puedes decir de Birman?

-ummm… - Yamato levantó la cabeza. – claro, para empezar, Birman es sólo su nombre código. Todos tenemos de esos. 

-¿en serio?

-claro, yo soy Balinese, y por lo que oí, tú serás Abyssinian.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la espalda del Yagami.

-¿nombres de gatos?

-así es. – el otro se encogió de hombros. – Takeru es Bombay, y Daisuke es Siberian.

-entonces… ¿quién es Birman?

-su trabajo es mediar entre nosotros y Persia, quien es la cabeza de Kritiker, la organización vigilante para la cual Weiß trabaja. La única regla es: no sabemos nada de Persia, y no hacemos preguntas.

El recuerdo de su propia imagen completamente ensangrentada aparece en la mente del Ishida.

-lo único que sí sé, es que Persia tiene mucho poder político e informantes. – un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. – y que, sin Persia, tú y yo nos hubiésemos conocido en el otro mundo.

Taichi dejó salir un suspiro.

-¿nada más?

Yamato alzó una ceja. Luego, la curva de una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¿por qué tanto interés en Birman? Ni siquiera lo intentes, - le guiñó un ojo. - ¡yo la vi primero!

Su compañero se ruboriza, pero no replica al comentario.

-¿cuánto tiempo llevas en Weiß?

-um… como dos años.

-ajá…

Taichi finalmente se pone de pie, dispuesto a retirarse, hasta que…

-¿y qué hay de esa chica… Hikari-chan?

El castaño se detiene en seco.

-parece que toqué un punto delicado… - dijo el Ishida, dándole gracia el extraño silencio de su acompañante. – ¿y bien? ¿Quién es Hikari?

Taichi agarra a Yamato por el cuello de su chaleco.

-¡Birman les dijo todo! Y quieres escucharlo ahora de mi boca, ¡¿no es así?!

Esta vez serio, el otro se soltó de la amenaza.

-ella no dijo nada. – insistió, ya molesto del comportamiento del Yagami. – es un poco inusual… ¿una novia?… Más bien… ¿una hermana? La llamabas en tus sueños.

Taichi lo dejó ir, pero aún frustrado y confuso, decidió efectivamente retirarse.

-hey, ¿ya te vas? ¡Si aún no me has dicho tu nombre! – otra sonrisa, al parecer eran comunes, se forma en sus labios. - ¿acaso quieres que te llame "Hikari-chan"?

Vio como el otro contuvo su enojo, o más bien, su vergüenza…

-me llamo Yagami Taichi. Y… - abrió la puerta de salida. – estoy aquí por ella…

Abandonó de la habitación.

Yamato quedó solo.

__

Realmente… ¿piensas vivir matando en nombre del ser que amas?… Taichi…

Se saca el chaleco y toca el lado de la cama donde durmió el castaño.

__

Aún está caliente… supongo que esta vez puedo dormir solo…

Se abraza a sí mismo, tocándose en el hombro un tatuaje, que tiene una cruz y una alas, y que dice, en letras pequeñas de roomaji…

__

"SIN: When you gonna learn?"

Al rato logró conciliar el sueño, pero…

Se despertó con brusquedad, sintiendo golpes en la entrada. Agitado, corrió a ver quien era, y…

-So…

Una figura femenina estaba esperándolo, de pie frente a él, semi desnuda, y cubierta en su propia sangre…

-¡¡SORA!! – gritó Yamato sorprendido y asustado, abalanzándose a abrazarla.

Pero…

-¡Ya-ma-to-kuuun!

Fue su imaginación. Estaba abrazando a otra persona…

-¿eh? ¿Takeru…?

El niño lo miró con frustración.

-¿cuántas veces vas a confundirme con una chica, Yamato-kun? – cuestionó el chico, lanzando un gran respingo. – considerando que estoy rodeado de ellas en la escuela…

-ah, lo siento…

Takeru vio como su compañero se pasaba la mano por su cansado rostro, ocultando su decepción.

__

No me está dando ninguna excusa hoy… usualmente responde con "eres muy joven aún para responderte" o "es que sólo mujeres golpean a mi puerta…" o algo así…

-¿y qué quieres? – finalmente preguntó el rubio mayor. - Estaba tratando de dormir…

-¿y qué pasó con _él_?

-ya se fue.

-ah, entonces te doy esto a ti. – le pasó la katana de Taichi y una llave. – su cuarto está al lado de Daisuke. Departamento 302. – y comenzó a alejarse. – ok, ¡nos vemos!

Yamato demora en reaccionar.

-¡hey, espera un poco! ¡Entrégale esto tú mismo!

Takeru se indicó a si mismo.

-yo tengo clases. – afirmó, y luego indicó a Yamato. – tú no tienes nada que hacer. Eso es suficiente respuesta.

El rubio menor baja rápidamente las escaleras y Yamato se asoma por el balcón.

-¡heeeey! ¡Estaba durmiendo! ¡De todas maneras estás llegando tarde a clases! ¡Yo estuve despierto toda la noche!

-¡pues yo trabajé toda la noche! – le saca la lengua. - ¡No molestes! ¡Estás viejo!

-rayos… los niños de hoy en día…

Pocos minutos después, Yamato está frente el departamento del moreno, con cara de completo disgusto. Daisuke no entiende.

-¿qué pasa?

-¿qué te pasa a ti? – replicó el Ishida.

-no esperaba verte a esta hora despierto. – respondió el otro, casi como un reproche.

-bueno, al menos me abriste… (aunque estuve esperando como quince minutos)… - le pasó rápidamente la llave y el arma. – le das esto al _caballero en rescate_…

-¿uh?

-todo lo hace por una chica, ¿sabias? Y pensé que el único preocupado por ellas era yo, hum…

Yamato hizo un gesto de despedida y bajó las escaleras para llegar al piso de abajo, donde estaba su propio departamento con su cama esperando el sueño que aún no podía tener tranquilo.

Daisuke quedó solo, observando el arma.

__

Todo por una chica… según el diario su hermana quedó en coma después del accidente… ¿será por ella?

**********

Aún confuso, Taichi esperaba en la vereda, sentado a la salida del local.

Minutos después, el chico de pelo rojizo levantó la reja.

-hey, así que estás aquí después de todo. – comentó. - ¿ya desayunaste?

Taichi lo miró con sospecha, y al entrar no dijo nada.

-¿tienes hambre? – Daisuke lo miró con frustración. – tienes que darme una respuesta más especifica que _eso_. ¡Porque mi parte depende de lo que tú digas!

-¿eh…?

El chico moreno tomó un plato lleno de onigiri.

-¿quieres? Saca tú mismo.

El estómago de Taichi responde por él.

Daisuke finalmente sonríe.

-lo dividiremos en dos entonces.

-Gracias… 

-no me agradezcas a mí. – replicó el otro, indicando un papel sobre la mesa.

Aquella nota decía "¡chicos, me deben una! De seguro vuelvo como a las seis, así que lo dejaré pasar hasta la próxima." Y firmaba Takeru.

El moreno se desperezó.

-ok, pongamos manos a la obra… eh… - lo mira con confusión.

-Taichi. – responde el mayor.

El Motomiya hizo un gesto de entendimiento… entonces todo lo que sabía era verdad.

-¿cómo… está tu hermana? – le preguntó.

Al Yagami se le erizó la piel. Se acercó al otro hasta creer tenerlo arrinconado. 

-¿qué diablos sabes TÚ de mi hermana? – cuestionó, furioso. – creía que me había equivocado, pero SI sabes…

Daisuke giró la vista y salió del camino, incómodo.

-lo leí en el diario. – explicó, con tono frío. – eso es todo lo que sé.

Taichi retrocedió, ahora él incómodo. 

-ah. – dudó un segundo. – ella… - le dio la espalda y comenzó a limpiar. – sigue igual.

El otro asintió, y no dijo nada más. 

__

Por muy curiosos que todos somos, nadie en Weiß quiere abrir las cicatrices del pasado… 

**********

Un colegio, un salón de clases. Takeru entra corriendo y muy agitado. El timbre de entrada había sonado cinco minutos antes…

-¡buenos días! – saludó.

-buenas tardes serán para ti, Takeru. – le respondió uno de sus compañeros, riendo. - ¡llegas atrasado, como siempre!

-no lo puedo evitar, lo siento. - el chico rubio saca la lengua a modo de disculpa. – tuve que terminar un trabajo en la florería…

__

En realidad pasé toda la noche recolectando información e introduciéndome en la base informática del siguiente objetivo, además de limpiar los datos de la policía de nuestro nuevo compañero asesino… 

Takeru suspiró.

__

Pero eso no es algo que pueda decir en voz alta…

Mientras, sus compañeros comentaban entre ellos…

-todos los profesores le hacen la vida fácil a Takeru. Sin padres que lo ayuden y trabajando para mantenerse…

-se ve tan… libre.

-y no es como nosotros, que sólo gastamos nuestro dinero para divertirnos…

-yo creo que es muy guapo. – dijo una de las chicas. - ¿no piensas lo mismo, Catherine?

Todos se giraron a una de las muchachas, del larga cabellera rubia y enormes ojos azules.

Estaba completamente roja.

-es… muy amable… - murmuró.

-¡ah! – exclamó otro de los chicos, indicándola. – al parecer Catherine a encontrado el amor…

-¡no digas tonterías! – replicó ella, aún más roja.

**********

Volviendo al Koneko no Sumu Ie… al parecer la tienda por fin volvía a verse decente.

-um… - Taichi miró con frustración a su acompañante. – hey…

-Daisuke. – respondió el otro. – pensé que ya habías oído mi nombre de parte de Takeru o Yamato.

El castaño hizo memoria.

-pues si, pero… - no contuvo un respingo. – como sea, Daisuke, quería preguntarte, ¿por qué una florería?

-para las apariencias, claro. Necesitamos una razón para estar aquí. Además, según nuestros papeles legales, no existimos.

-¿c-cómo?

-es más fácil moverse en la oscuridad si no existes. El único que legalmente existe es Takeru, y solo porque él decidió terminar la escuela. – explicó, algo molesto. – Yamato y yo, y ahora tú, todos acabamos muertos en trágicos accidentes. Yamato en un tiroteo… yo… - se detuvo, mirando al suelo. – yo en un incendio… y tú, en el derrumbe de un edificio.

-pero, no entiendo, ¿cómo…?

-tenemos identificaciones y todo eso. Pero en caso de ser capturados o asesinados o simplemente que se nos escape un objetivo, nadie podrá averiguar nada de nosotros.

Taichi quería preguntar más, pero una mujer entró inesperadamente al local y saludó al moreno como si fueran viejos conocidos.

-al parecer el lugar está como nuevo, se ve mucho mejor a como Birman me comentó que quedó ayer… - comentó ella.

-buenos días, Miya… eh, Manx. – respondió él.

-¿Manx…? – Taichi no reconocía a la mujer enfrente de él. – un nombre de gato, como el de Birman…

-así es. – dijo ella, sonriendo. –Birman no es la única secretaria de Persia. Mi nombre código es Manx, encantada.

El Yagami la miró de pies a cabeza. Manx no tenía un semblante serio, en apariencia, ya que incluso los grandes anteojos que usaba no le daban aspecto de intelectual, y su cabellera era morada, larga y lisa… eso sí, su ropa era un poco más reveladora que la que traía Birman el día anterior, y de seguro habría algo en su personalidad que lo sorprendería tarde o temprano.

-traigo un mensaje de Birman. – avisó ella, entregándole un papel a Taichi. – hemos trasladado a tu hermana a uno de los hospitales especializados de Kritiker, ahí estará más segura y podrás visitarla siempre que quieras. – informó. – se ha decidió que yo me encargue de los detalles de esta misión, ya que Birman aún está ocupada con el traslado de Hikari. Así que nos veremos esta noche, ¿esta bien?

Los dos compañeros asintieron seriamente.

Estaba ella por retirarse cuando una verdadera manada de niños se abalanzaron a la entrada del lugar, uno de ellos cargando una pelota de fútbol.

-¡Daisuke-niichan! – exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿uh? – el Motomiya se asomó con escoba en mano. - ¿qué hacen todos ustedes aquí a estas horas?… ah, es sábado…

-¡vamos a jugar! – le pidió uno de ellos.

-todavía estoy trabajando aquí… - replicó Daisuke, tratando de controlar la hiperactividad de los niños.

Taichi miraba la escena realmente confundido. Manx simplemente sonreía.

-¿a que hora tienes libre? – preguntó otro niño.

-en la tarde… pero no tan tarde tampoco, tengo algo que hacer esta noche…

-¡entonces ven a jugar ahora! – insistieron los menores.

-ok, ok… déjenme terminar aquí, y ahí saldré a jugar, como siempre.

-¡gracias! – los niños finalmente se fueron felices. - ¡nos vemos después!

Un suspiro general se sintió en la tienda.

-¿qué fue eso? – cuestionó Taichi

Daisuke aún miraba hacia fuera, por donde los menores se habían ido corriendo.

-son los niños del vecindario… les estoy enseñando como jugar fútbol… - dijo, con un dejo de nostalgia. – el fútbol es mi orgullo y mi diversión, es lo único en lo que desearía poner todo mi entusiasmo…

La expresión de Manx se suavizó al escuchar el comentario del Motomiya. Decidió cambiar de tema y volvió al Yagami.

-entonces… éste será tu primer trabajo…

-llevo medio año haciendo esta clase de trabajos. – respondió con seriedad el castaño.

La chica siguió mirando a Taichi con curiosidad… sus ojos escaneaban sus movimientos y la interacción entre él y su compañero…

__

Pero éste será el primero de todos sus trabajos juntos… los cuatro… Weiß… **los cazadores de las bestias de la oscuridad…**

**********

__

"**Weiß**: Combaten en vez de la ley.

Por el amor o por la verdadera venganza, por la verdad o por dejar huellas de su propia vida.

Son los verdugos negros que lograron escaparse de las redes de la ley y ocultarse en el bajo mundo.

****

Weiß: combaten por la defensa de lo blanco que subsiste en nuestro tiempo."

**********

-¡TAICHI!

El castaño reacciona al fin, dejando lo profundo de sus pensamientos y sin fijarse más en el temblor de su mano…

Daisuke lo miraba con preocupación, lo estuvo agitando largo rato para sacarlo de su trance.

-¿estás bien, Taichi?

-ah, no es nada. – trató de sonreír. – estoy bien…

-vamos tras Takeru y Yamato, éste lugar se está volviendo inestable. 

-ok…

Taichi dio un último suspiro al mirar el cadáver que había dejado ahí tirado.

__

No puedo volver a lo que era antes… 

Corre un par de pasos atrás de Daisuke. Adelante está Yamato, acabando con otro de sus objetivos… con él, Takeru miraba la escena tratando de no demostrar sentimiento alguno por la muerte de ese enemigo…

__

Decidí como sería… 

El lugar se destruía, cayendo bajo el poder de las flamas… 

Todo está incendiándose…

__

Que viviría sólo por el bien de Hikari… 

Los cuatro están afuera del edificio en llamas, mirando como sus restos caen a pedazos, todo causado por ellos… ese era su trabajo…

__

No importa que destino en el futuro espere por mí…

**********

En la oficina de paredes blancas, Koushirou e Iori se preparan para salir.

Jou los observa con seriedad y desconfianza, pero no dice nada…

El chico menor mira a su compañero moreno con interrogación.

-¿llevaremos a ese tipo… Ken?

-así es. – Koushirou sonríe, y luego se sorprende. - ¿uh? ¿Es que no sabes nada de él, Iori?

El menor suspira.

-lo único que sé es que es el chico del piso de abajo, encerrado y atado con una camisa de fuerza…

El pelirrojo asiente, levantando la vista en entendimiento.

-tiene la manía de tratar de suicidarse… - murmura. – un tipo que considera que todo es mejor si hay sangre de por medio… 

Koushirou decidió adelantarse, y bajó en ascensor al piso de abajo…

Ahí se encontraba un guardia delante de una pieza enrejada. Mira hacia dentro, donde hay un joven apoyando en una de las paredes, como ido en otro mundo… su cabellera azulada es larga y le cubre el rostro, lleno de cicatrices…

-Ken… – lo saluda el otro. – pareces estar de buen ánimo hoy…

Logró llamar su atención, pues el chico lo miraba fijamente… aunque ningún sentimiento emanaba de su ser…

-¿qué es lo que quieres? – respondió él al saludo.

Koushirou entró a la habitación. Al parecer no tenía ningún miedo de estar a solas con un hombre de apariencia tan escalofriante… se le acercó aún más para comenzar a desatarle el chaleco de fuerza.

-no preguntes eso. – replicó. - ¿conoces a Weiß?

Ken hizo un movimiento brusco, pero el pelirrojo lo tenía firmemente agarrado.

-hey, ¿quieres que te saque esto o no? – cuestionó, haciendo que el otro se quedara quieto. – hace un rato acabaron con uno de nuestros jefes. – le contó.

Cuando Ken finalmente fue libre, recibió de manos de su compañero un gran y afilado cuchillo… él lo sostuvo en su mano derecha largo rato, mirándolo con especial cuidado…

Mientras, Koushirou seguía hablando.

-es cierto… nosotros tenemos un nombre opuesto al de ellos… nosotros somos **Schwarz**.

Ken sonrió. Una sonrisa siniestra… tanto como la de Koushirou…

-¿te ríes? – comentó el pelirrojo. – ríete… cosas consideradas como "puras"… sueños, esperanzas… esos son los argumentos del débil. Pero no hay nada de eso en este mundo… la Luz no dura. La Oscuridad mantiene la Oscuridad. Está en todas partes, todo el tiempo. Y aquellos que no pueden comprenderlo lamentablemente no pueden empacar e irse de aquí… _nunca._

Ken seguía mirando el cuchillo con adoración… su sonrisa aún presente ante las amargas palabras de Koushirou…

__

Esa ES la verdad…

**********

__

Todo es un proceso que guía a un resultado.

Para lograr los mejores resultados, la gente estruja sus cerebros, rechinando los dientes, aplicándose a sí mismos con diligencias, y a veces arriesgando sus vidas.

Sin embargo, los resultados de tales esfuerzos no son siempre felices.

Lágrimas de tristeza y sollozos de rabia… los resultados que ellos logran siempre lo son.

La realidad no se debe conocer, sólo ellos saben eso…

Y asumen la carga de falsas victorias, y viven donde no hay luz alguna, creyendo en la blancura que vive en algún lado en este tosco lugar.

****

Weiß… interminable claridad blanca…

****

Owari.

**********

****

Taichi: esperen un poco… ¿¿ESE es el final??

****

Yamato: Ariadna no está loca… está MUY loca…

****

Takeru: ¿usó a Catherine para el papel de Ouka? Eso es… malévolo… ¡pasaría a ser mi hermana!

****

Jou: ¿no sería tu prima?

****

Hikari: ¿no que sería tu NOVIA?

****

Takeru: todo en un mismo paquete…

****

Ken: en lo personal, por mí que pare aquí mismo y volvamos a casa.

****

Koushirou: ¿desde cuando tenemos esa suerte con los escritores de fics?

****

Mimi: ¿entonces va a dejar la historia hasta ahí?

****

Sora: sólo aparecí como un recuerdo ensangrentado… que *bien*… ¬¬

****

Miyako: pues, mucho sufrimiento y nada de explicaciones…

****

Dejen de quejarse tanto…

Todos: ¡¡TÚ!!

****

Ah, hola…

Daisuke: ¿qué haces aquí? Tú…

****

YO soy la escritora, gracias, puedo meterme donde quiera ^^V y como sea, quieren explicaciones, ¿no?

Iori: no estaría mal…

****

Ok, se esperan al siguiente capítulo entonces, o más bien, al primer intermedio. ^^U

Todos: ouch…


	3. Weiß Kreuz III

****

Alternative Universes

__

Por: Ariadna.

Hola! Aquí Ariadna-san al habla ^^

Antes de comenzar las explicaciones sobre Weiß quiero contarles exactamente que rayos estoy haciendo en este fanfic.

La idea de poner a los niños elegidos en los papeles de otra serie es porque, primero, estoy probando mis niveles de traducción, no del japonés, sino del inglés, ya que tengo que traducir casi todos los diálogos y luego hacer que suenen coherente…

¿Por qué lo hice? Porque me dio la gana. Quiero ver como funciona esto de los mundos alternativos, así que seguiré probando de ahora en adelante, con todos los scripts y mangas que tengo, las oportunidades de mezclas que se pueden hacer… mi lista de mangas (entendibles) incluye Yami no Matsuei, Ayashi no Ceres, Fruits Basket, y sólo unos pocos más, pero le haré todo mi empeño para conseguirme más y darle la suficiente información a ustedes y así tengan la oportunidad de conocer grandes series que por una y otra razón no son de tan fácil acceso y son un lío de conseguir… ¡porque realmente valen la pena!

**********

Primer Archivo: Weiß Kreuz.

Explicaciones.

****

Weiß Kreuz, del alemán "Cruz blanca", es la idea original **Koyasu Takehito-sama**, uno de los seiyuu más renombrados del Japón en la actualidad. Es, en pocas palabras, la historia de cuatro asesinos a sueldo que cubren su verdadero trabajo tras una inocente florería. Aunque claro, ahí nos quedamos cortos. No son simples asesinos dedicados a su trabajo. Cada uno tiene sus razones, sus temores, y sus traumas, y les aseguro, la situación no mejora al ir avanzando la trama.

Consta de una larga cantidad de CD Dramas, mangas, novelas, artbooks, video clips OVAs y series de TV. También posee una ENORME cantidad de merchandising y trabajos hechos por fans para fans: doujinshis, fanarts y fanfics. El fandom en la red es gigantesco, creo que sólo un nivel levemente más bajo que el fandom de Gundam Wing (pero ese ya es demasiado…).

****

Los personajes: 

Lo que te atrae de este manga/anime/drama en primer lugar, es la no tan larga pero si variada cantidad de bishounens tanto los cuatro protagonistas como sus cuatro antagonistas. Sea mirándolos convivir en la florería, o deleitándose con sus voces, esos ocho chicos están alto en los rankings de "los bishounens más deseados" ^^;;

**__**

Weiß: 

-à **Fujimiya Ran**: el gran protagonista. Cabello pelirrojo, piel pálida, mirada que asesina (muy parecida a la _death glare_ de Yuy Heero ^^;;). Como se relata en el manga, es un chico común y corriente, que adora a su hermana **Aya**, y que, por las vueltas del destino, es envuelto en una situación sin retorno, y se ve obligado a buscar un "lucrativo" trabajo para pagar las cuentas de hospital de Aya-chan, de la cual, por cierto, a tomado su nombre. Quiere vivir por ella, mientras esté en coma, recordarse así siempre que todo lo que hace es por ella, que tiene que seguir en pie, porque ella lo necesita. Y así muere "Ran", volviéndose un hombre frío como el hielo, duro de cabeza y poco tolerante, naciendo "Aya-kun". 

-à **Kudou Youji**: un mujeriego de primera. Antes de entrar a Weiß, él trabajaba con su amiga/novia/compañera: Asuka, como investigador privado, hasta que en un trabajo se vio envuelto en un tiroteo del cual Asuka no salió con vida… desde entonces, el amor para él parece algo inalcanzable, por lo que no lo busca y se dedica a cortejar e ir a la cama con cualquier chica, o más de una… siempre que sean mayores de 18 años ^^;;. En el fondo es un hombre cariñoso, pero lo cubre con su desinterés por el trabajo y su continua flojera incluso al levantarse por las mañanas (que irrita bastante a los demás…). Pero el recuerdo de Asuka muriendo frente a sus ojos lo atormenta a tal punto de confundirla con otras personas… ¿o es que realmente es ella apareciendo nuevamente?… Eso no lo diré, arruinaría la diversión ^_~.

-à **Tsukiyono Omi**: Siendo el menor, parece el más inocente de los cuatro, en especial cuando muestra sus enormes ojos claros y su gran sonrisa que atrae miles de fans en la florería. Fue entrenado por años para su trabajo de asesino, siendo el primero en llegar a Weiß cuando se formó. Su pasado desconocido se abre de manera aterradora a sus ojos al descubrir que cuando pequeño fue secuestrado y su padre se negó a pagar el rescate. El trauma de sentir el abandono de su familia lo hace bloquear esa memoria por varios años, sin saber que fue su propio tío quien lo rescató… quien es también el jefe de Kritiker…

-à **Hidaka Ken**: de cabello y tonalidad castaña (¡y unos ojos que nadie sabe de qué COLOR son!). Es fanático del fútbol, amable, visto por los niños del barrio como un hermano mayor y un poco bruto cuando lo molestan o un amigo está en problemas, ese es el bueno de Kenken. Pero… de todos, tal vez excepto Omi, es quien tiene más mala suerte. La lista de amigos y seres queridos que son asesinados o lo traicionan y debe matarlos es tan larga que aún todos se preguntan cómo rayos Ken no se ha suicidado todavía, aunque claro, cuando él mismo admite un estado de locura en los CD dramas por su deseo sediento de matar, realmente ves que todo lo ocurrido con él realmente lo afectó al final. Antes de Weiß era el portero de la selección juvenil japonesa, pero después de extrañas circunstancias que lo llevan a ser víctima de un grupo de yakuzas, casi muere al quedar inconsciente en una casa en llamas, sólo salvándose al ser rescatado por Kritiker. 

**__**

Schwarz:

-à **Bradley Crawford:** de nacionalidad americana, cabello oscuro y mirada siniestra, usa anteojos. Tiene la habilidad de ver el futuro. no se sabe mucho de su pasado, pero… es malo. Muy malo. ¡da miedo, en serio! Pero él sabe lo que hace, es controlado, y la posibilidad de visionar lo que ocurrirá lo ayuda mucho a mantener su calma ^^;;

-à **Schuldig:** originario de Alemania, con una gran melena pelirroja. Posee el poder de la telepatía. Le gusta atormentar a todo aquel que le sea posible, en el manga a Ran y en el anime a Omi, especialmente. Se podría llamar malvado, pero la verdad es sólo un poco sádico. ¿quién mejor que él puede ver la verdadera oscuridad del ser humano? y sabiendo eso, gente con esperanzas como la que Weiß trata de salvar realmente le causan risa…

-à **Farfarello**: su verdadero nombre es Jei, y es Irlandés. Cuando era pequeño le gustaba asistir a la iglesia y visitar a una monja llamada Ruth, pero un día sus padres y su hermana menor fueron asesinados, y desde entonces culpó a Dios por su muerte. ¿Si Dios es tan bueno, cómo es que dejó morir a su familia? La locura lo afectó tanto que suele dañar su propio cuerpo porque "es creación de Dios". Debido al continuo daño que se causa a sí mismo su umbral de dolor parece haber desaparecido y cuando lo atacan no siente nada, y además de todo tiene una fuerza sobrehumana, por lo que Weiß pasa un verdadero mal rato cada vez que cruzan caminos con él ^^;;

-à **Naoe Nagi**: el menor de todos con sólo 15 años, y el único japonés de Schwarz. Maneja la telekinesis, o sea, nadie se le puede acercar porque lo manda a volar ^^;; al parecer cuando pequeño era tratado como un fenómeno y no tenía familia, por eso su odio por el mundo. Le da un toque dulce a la trama, eso sí, con su relación con Tot, otra niña asesina a la cual quiere mucho, y que se te olvida por completo que se dedican a matar gente cuando los ves intentando darse un beso pero en cambio terminan chocando sus narices *^^*.

****

El manga: 

An Assassin and White Shaman es el nombre del manga/Artbook en que me basé para hacer los primeros capítulos de este fic. Creado por Tsuchiya Kyoko, en conjunción con los primeros CD dramas, y publicado en la revista Wings durante 1998, fue editado en dos artbooks con el mismo nombre, ambos mitad imágenes, mitad manga.

Es la historia de cómo el personaje principal, Ran/Aya, recuerda el comienzo de todo, y cómo llegó a Weiß, con todos los obstáculos que eso implicó (llámese el puño de Kenken ^^;;). La trama es corta y no muy explicativa, pero es una buena introducción para la serie de animación que salió ese mismo año.

****

EL anime:

La primera serie de TV, simplemente llamada **Weiß Kreuz**,fue trasmitida durante 1998 y constó de 24 episodios, relatando las misiones a las que está acostumbrado Weiß, siendo posiblemente las más importantes para ellos pues aquí es cuando se revela las acciones que llevaron a Youji, Ken y Omi a unirse a Weiß, y el desastroso desenlace de esos motivos que los vuelven a cazar… Ran, a su vez, por fin ve la oportunidad de acabar con el hombre que arruinó su vida, Takatori Reiji. Sin embargo no esperaban un enfrentamiento directo con Schwarz, y otro grupo de asesinos compuesto por cuatro mujeres llamado Schreient. La trama en este anime es bastante tormentosa, aunque hubo poco atino en la animación y una que otra incoherencia difícil de entender (¡cómo el hecho que casi nadie sangra en TODA la serie!), pero eso si, no es fácil tragar con tranquilidad si sabes que en cada capítulo matan a alguien, salvándose sólo unas cuantas chicas aquí y allá, todo el resto: RIP.

La segunda serie de TV, **Weiß Kreuz Glühen**, está a la vuelta de la esquina en las pantallas japonesas en estos momentos. Dicen que consta de 13 episodios, y tiene a todo el mundo ansioso pues ya sería la tercera vez que cambian su fecha de entreno, por problemas legales. También hay un nuevo diseño de personajes, que personalmente NO ME AGRADA. Sé que no soy la única, pero bueno, me gustaría ver esta nueva parte de todas formas, es cosa de cerrar los ojos y oír las maravillosas voces de los personajes ^^

También hay dos OVAs, **Verbrechen** y **Strafe**, salidos a la venta a finales de 1999, y relatan una misión que seguramente ocurre después del final de la serie de TV, cuando Weiß se va de Tokyo. En sólo dos capítulos el grupo debe descubrir una conspiración internacional, salvar a unos hermanos que por sus deseos de venganza se metieron en muchos líos, y enfrentarse entre ellos. El final, tengo que decirlo, es verdaderamente decepcionante. Todo lo ocurrido antes vale la pena, pero no recomiendo ver la historia completa, sólo hasta la parte donde Ken mata a Ran ^^ (oups, ¿creen que les lancé un spoiler?). La animación es levemente mejor que la del anime, arreglándose más para la escena de batalla bajo la nieve… así que ya saben, niños, nada de hackear en los archivos de la armada norteamericana, ne? ^^;;

****

Los CD Dramas:

Dentro de mi conocimiento, sé de la existencia de 15 CD dramas:

**__**

Dramatic Collection:tres Cds con historias protagonizadas por Ken (_The Holy Children_), Ran (_Endless Rain_) y Omi (_Kaleidoscope Melody_). 

**__**

Dramatic Precious: cuatro Cds que hasta donde sé, relatan el final _literal_ de Weiß. El reencuentro de Ran con antiguos compañeros de otro equipo de asesinos, la aparición del abuelo de Omi, y los toques de locura ya marcados en Youji, y especialmente en Ken… pobre Kenken… también, en este relato se explica el comienzo de Weiß como organización, y los verdaderos motivos de su creación, y así nos enteramos porque Persia escogió justo a los cuatro protagonistas para luchar "contra las bestias de la oscuridad". 

**__**

Image Collection: primero son dos Cds sobre una misión de Weiß protagonizada por Youji, llamada _The Eternal Angel_. Los Cds tres y cuatro relatan historias de _Schwarz. _No he leído los scripts de esta segunda parte, pero me parece que es sobre los inicios de Schwarz, y la verdad acerca de un lugar llamado _Rosenkreuz._

****

Wish a Dream: esta es la última colección que ha salido, a mi entender, son cuatro Cds, pero no sé de qué se tratan, aún nadie se ha dado el trabajo de traducirlos y definitivamente no seré yo quien lo haga, mucho menos porque no sé ni donde comprármelos ^^;; 

****

La música:

Ok, tengo que ser honesta… la música… me gusta. ¡Me encanta! Es más, estoy escuchándola en este mismo momento ^^;; pero… no deja de ser gracioso cuando los escuchas cantar a todos a coro… los seiyuu se encargan de TODA la música de la serie (excepto por la instrumental, claro). Ellos cantan todos los openings y endings de las series de tv, los ovas, y los cd dramas, además de tener canciones por personaje, y a dúo, lo que hace que sean finalmente MUCHAS canciones. 

Las letras… bueno, todo está en las letras. La mayoría excesivamente triste y dramáticas, con frases como "cuando yo muera, ¿quién contará mi historia?". Uf, ¡incluso las que suenan alegres son terribles! La mayoría de las letras son escritas por Aida Takeshi, así que supongo que a él se le deben esas ganas que dan de cortarse las venas cuando uno descubre el significado de cada canción, teniendo como encubridor a Nishioka Kazuya, encargado de los arreglos.

****

Los seiyuu: 

Este anime/drama puede jactarse de tener a algunos de los mejores seiyuu de todo Japón. Y eso es definitivamente muy importante. Los dobladores son la esencia de la serie, casi.

-à **Koyasu Takehito**: doblador de Ran/Aya-kun. Las tonalidades graves y profundas de este experimentado seiyuu hacen que cualquiera se derrita… él también ha sido la voz de otros importantes personajes del animundo, por lo general (dejando de lado excepciones bastante curiosas) interpreta a aquellos que son serios y misteriosos (¡y los más bishounen de las series en si!): _Zechs_ (Gundam Wing), _Touga_ (Utena), _Izumi_ (Zetsuai 1989, Bronze), _Hotohori_ (Fushigi Yuugi), _Sakano_ (Gravitation ^^;;), _Ryosuke_ (Initial D), _Ilbarazzo_ (Excel Saga), _Kira_ (Angel Sanctuary), _Aburatsubo_ (Mahou Tsukai Tai! ^^;;), _Rezo_ (Slayers), _Shigeru _(Evangelion), _Hanagata_ (Saber Marionette ^^;;), _Ryuuji_ (DNA2), _Seishirou_ (Tokyo Babylon), y muchos otros…

-à **Miki Shinichirou**: interpreta a Youji. Es otro famoso (aunque no tanto como Koyasu-sama, claro), quien le da el tono de tranquilidad y suave seducción a Youji tal como suele hacer en la mayor cantidad de sus personajes: _Yuki_ (Kaikan Phrase), _Katan_ (Angel Sanctuary), _Keisuke_ (Fushigi Yuugi), _Aizawa_ (Gravitation), _Takumi_ (Initial D), _Kojiro_ (Pocket Monsters ^^;;), _Allen, Amano_ (Escaflowne), _Larva_ (Vampire Princess Miyu), _Tsuzuki_ (Yami no Matsuei)…

-à **Yuki Hiro**: seiyuu de Omi. Es el menos famoso de los cuatro seiyuu principales, pero bien se desempeña con su voz suave y dulce en sus otros papeles: _Dende_ (Dragonball GT), _Hyuga_ (Evangelion), _Leon_ (Shamanic Princess), _Alfred_ (Slayers), _Dios_ (Utena)…

-à **Seki Tomokasu**: ¡Mi personal favorito! quien da voz a Ken. Tiene un lugar al mismo nivel que Koyasu-sama en la cima de los Seiyuu, demostrando una tonalidad irritable e irreflexivas, ideal para personalizar "cabezas calientes" ^^, y al a vez dulce y carismática. ¡Vamos, el tipo es genial! Otros papeles importantes han sido: _Touya_ (Cardcaptor Sakura), _Kyou_ (Fruits Basket), _Shuuichi_ (Gravitation), _Van_ (Escaflowne), _Kamui_ (X la película), _Howell_ (Ayashi no Ceres), _Keisuke_ (Initial D), _Chichiri_ (Fushigi Yuugi), _Kenji_ (Pocket Monsters), _Touji_ (Evangelion), _Dee_ (Fake), _Tsubasa_ (Captain Tsubasa)… y muchos varios otros más…

-à **Okiayu Ryutarou**: voz de Crawford. Realmente me encanta como la mayoría de sus personajes suenan extranjeros, ¡y eso que él es japonés!. Otros grandes personajes interpretados por él son: _K_ (Gravitation), _Mitsui_ (Slam Dunk), _Watanabe_ (Excel Saga), _Shigure_ (Fruits Basket), _Treize_ (Gundam Wing), _Keinosuke_ (Jubbei-chan), _Ranmaru_ (Kizuna), _Yuu_ (Marmalade Boy)… 

-à **Midorikawa Hikaru**: la sensual voz de Schuldig ^^. Es tan profunda y cautivadora… y para cantar el doblador es genial. Algunos otros personajes: _Zelgadiss_ (Slayers), _Juuroku-gou_ (Dragonball Z), _Mesaia_ (Earthian), _Lin_ (Cowboy Bebop), _Tamahome_ (Fushigi Yuugi), _Heero_ (Gundam Wing), _Rail_ (Lost Universe), _Mikage_ (Utena), _Rukawa_ (Slam Dunk), y bastantes más…

-à **Nakao Ryuusei**: el doblador de Farfarello… jo, me da miedo. Tiene un tono de "malvado", aunque todos saben que MUY en el fondo, Jei es un buen chico ^^; ideal para una cita… si no eres creyente, claro… sus otros roles importantes: _Frezza _(Dragonball Z), _Isaac_ (Saint Seiya), _Nichimura_ (Touch), _Crachkey_ (Donkey Kong)… 

-à **Sasaki Nozomu**: el seiyuu de Nagi-chan. Su voz es bastante grave para interpretar a un niño, pero en si encaja, porque Nagi es bastante serio y reservado. Otros papeles: _Tetsuo_ (Akira), _Koutarou _(B'T X), _Eriol_ (Cardcaptor Sakura), _Chihaya_ (Earthian), _Tonami_ (Karekano), _Clef_ (Rayearth), _Ruka_ (Utena), _Yuusuke_ (Yuuyuu Hakusho)… 

****

Links: 

http://www.kekkai.org/wkcorner 

La mejor página de información de Weiß Kreuz en la red. Aquí encontraran los scripts de algunos de los CD dramas y de la novela, los scans y la traducción del manga, y los lyrics en japonés y en inglés de las canciones.

**********

Si, ya sé, nada de esto pertenece a un fanfic, pero quiero dejar algo claro: Esto lo hago para que… eh… se "culturicen" en lo que es manganime y todo lo relacionado. No digo para que se hagan fanáticos de esta serie en especifico y eso, es sólo que hay tantas cosas allá afuera de las que nadie sabe… ¡y yo quiero entregar todo el conocimiento que pueda al respecto! (Así, con suerte, no me quedo sola con las series que verdaderamente me gustan, jeje ^^U).

En el siguiente capítulo ya comenzará una historia nueva… la historia de los _Shinigami_… los ángeles de la muerte que bajo el régimen administrativo del infierno son encargados de vigilar el camino entre la vida y la muerte de todo ser humano… ¿Suficientemente interesante? ¡Eso espero!


	4. Yami no Matsuei I

****

Alternative Universes

__

Por: Ariadna.

¡Otra vez aquí! Otra vez contestando reviews… ^__^

****

Cris: como dije antes, un review tuyo siempre será bien recibido, ne? Gracias por avisarme de mi error en el cap dos, lo corregí de inmediato. Supongo viste también que puse el nuevo link a la página que tiene los scans de manga… y espero estos nuevos capítulos te ayuden a entender mejor los mangas que te presté hace un tiempo ^^.

****

Paula: ¡gracias por más reviews! Me encantan los reviews ^^ lamentablemente si, la saga de Weiß Kreuz terminó ahí. Si me doy el tiempo, puede que algún día adapte los Ovas, o incluso alguna parte del resto del anime o los Cd dramas, pero por ahora será sólo eso. Es mucho trabajo incluso para mí. Ojalá disfrutes lo que viene en adelante también, de todas formas.

****

Mei Ikari: muchas gracias por tus ánimos y felicitaciones ^^. Y si, tienes razón sobre la serie que mencionaste, los siguientes tres caps están dedicados a ella. Me alegro que la información te haya ayudado, a mí en lo particular me sirvió bastante, en especial por los seiyuu, ¿quién diría que mi adorado Kenken tiene la misma voz que mi también adorados Kyou y Shuuichi? Trataré de contactarme contigo en algún momento, nunca está de más tener una amiga fan de Weiß, ne? ^__~

**********

****

Taichi: ¡hey! ¡Ariadna aún no nos ha dicho de qué se trata el nuevo archivo!

****

Iori: bueno… no tiene porque hacerlo… nos maneja a su antojo, ¿no?

****

Sora: no totalmente, porque ella no es nuestra creadora.

****

Mimi: ¡menos mal! Si fuera ella sería horroroso… con las ocurrencias que tiene a veces…

****

Miyako: no es para tanto…

****

Koushirou: ¿lo dice la chica que fue brutalmente asesinada en uno de sus últimos fic?

****

Miyako: er…

****

Daisuke: ¿de qué se quejan? Si al final, incluso si un fic termina mal, si eres protagonista, todo bien, ne?

****

Ken: que positivo…

****

Takeru: sea como sea, nos espera un nuevo mundo ahora, ¿de qué se trata?

****

Hikari: umm… no les va a gustar…

****

Yamato: ¿por qué no? no puede ser peor que el anterior…

Hikari les muestra el script de la nueva serie.

****

Jou: "Descendientes de la Oscuridad"… si, definitivamente suena peor que "Cruz Blanca".

**********

****

Segundo Archivo (1/3): Yami no Matsuei.

__

Recostada sobre una cama, una pálida figura se encuentra…

-doctor, ésta es mi hija…

-me parece bien, comencemos de inmediato.

**********

La Organización que juzga la finalización de una vida existe en la tierra de la muerte llamada **Meifu**. Esta organización es llamada _JuOhCho_. A la cabeza de la organización está _EnMaCho_, papel otorgado por el lord del infierno mismo, _EnMaDaiOh_. 

Aquellos que trabajan para EnMaCho son nombrados **Shinigami**, especialistas en tratar los problemas relacionados con la administración del sistema judicial… por lo que se podría decir que ellos son empleados especiales según la ley del servicio público nacional del más allá en cada país del mundo (^^;;).

Todo en aquel lugar se maneja en un gran edifico rodeado de cerezos que nunca dejan de florecer… 

Y ahí, una nueva misión acaba de ser entregada.

-¿¿eh??– exclama un hombre de unos veintiséis años, de enorme cabellera castaña, que aunque vestía traje se veía muy desordenado. - ¡¿Tengo que ir a Nagasaki?!

-así es, Taichi. Debes partir de inmediato a investigar. – confirmó un hombre viejo que parecía ser el encargado, con voz seria. - fueron ordenes superiores.

-¿por la oficina administrativa general? ¡Siempre nos dan el peor trabajo!

-¿de qué estas hablando, idiota? – respondió el viejo, irritado. - ¿¿quieres ser despedido ahora mismo??

Taichi pareció asustarse con la amenaza, y comenzó a agitar los brazos con desesperación.

-Wahhh ¡Lo siento! – inclinó la cabeza. – ok, entendí…

__

Soy Yagami Taichi… trabajo para la división de EnMaCho ShoKan, segunda sección de KyuuShuu. 

He trabajado aquí por setenta años…

-pero… ¿qué es lo que tengo que investigar?

-ésta es la situación. – el viejo lanzó un suspiro y se acomodó mejor en el asiento de su oficina. – la cantidad de muertes en esa área ha aumentado considerablemente el último tiempo.

-eso no puede ser… - murmuró el hombre más joven. – pensé que chequeaban el número de muertes cada día…

-así es. – afirmó el hombre canoso, cerrando los ojos. - el _Castillo de Candelabros_ regula el peso de la vida humana que es admitida a Meifu por una muerte designada. – lanzó otro suspiro. – pero la únicas que administramos son muertes _normales_. Interferencia de terceras personas en accidentes y asesinatos, eso no puede ser automáticamente descifrado en la lista de muertes.

Taichi se rascó la nuca.

-ah, entonces _esa clase de muertes_ es la que ha aumentado…

-exacto. Y _solamente_ en Nagasaki. – agregó su jefe.

El castaño se mantuvo un rato en silencio, luego asintió con la cabeza.

-ya veo, ok. Pero… aún no me asignan un nuevo compañero, y la segunda sección necesita dos personas, ¿no?

El viejo sonrió.

-eso ya fue decidido. Ahora anda a Nagasaki e investiga.

-¿eh? ¿Sin siquiera una presentación? – Taichi lo miró confundido.

-por ahora, llévate a uno de los digimon. – insistió el otro. – ellos pueden darte los detalles del caso.

Taichi se pasó la mano por el cabello, pero hizo un gesto de entendimiento.

-está bien… - y dio vuelta para retirarse.

-¡espera un minuto Taichi!

Se detuvo en seco.

-¿qué pasa, Gennai?  
El anciano le muestra un cheque y lo mira con mayor seriedad que antes.

-cómprame un poco de Casutera de la tienda de Fukusa. 

Al más joven le cayó una gota de sudor por la espalda.

-Nagasaki es conocida por su deliciosa Casutera… - se defendió su jefe.

-claro, claro…

**********  


Taichi, vistiendo una gabardina, caminaba con tranquilidad por los callejones de una gran ciudad… a su lado se encontraba una especie de ave… de color rosado y mirada seria, que extrañamente no usaba sus alas para volar, sino que con ellas sostenía un pequeño computador portátil. 

-ya que la investigación parece que será larga, reservé una habitación en un hotel cercano. – anunció el ave. – los detalles fueron entregados por los superiores, te los pasaré a ti después.

-eres bastante buena organizando cosas, Piyomon… - Taichi sonríe. – con razón eres bibliotecaria.

El ave rosado le sonríe de vuelta.

-oh, gracias. 

-pero de todas formas… - el hombre la miró con curiosidad. – estoy sorprendido que hayas querido venir. ¿Te has tomado un descanso de todos esos libros?

-¡por supuesto que no! – respondió Piyomon con un tono chillón. Indicó el portátil. – traje este computador para ver si puedo adelantar algo de ese trabajo desde acá…

-ah… - Taichi se sintió un poco nervioso al ver al ave tan obsesionado con su trabajo. – realmente te preocupas, ne?

-es sólo que tú no te preocupas lo suficiente en TU trabajo, Taichi-san. – replicó su acompañante, mirándolo de manera acusadora.

Taichi sólo tragó saliva y no dijo nada más.

__

¡Zaz!

De pronto, una extraña sensación lo invade, como un golpe de corriente… 

-¿qué pasa? – interroga Piyomon.

-¿eh?… no… no es nada…

__

¿Fue sólo mi imaginación…?

Taichi miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

__

Alguien nos estaba observando…

-da igual, - agitó su cabeza. - volvamos al caso del monstruo de Nagasaki. ¿Cuáles son los hechos concretos?

-sobre eso… - el ave soltó una risa angustiosa. – aún no tengo suficiente información…

Con frustración Taichi se rascó la cabellera.

-ok… pero para eso estamos aquí, ¿no? – trató de sonar convincente. - ¿cuál es la causa de las muertes?

-eso… es igual en todos los casos… - aseguró Piyomon, con un tono de misterio. – aún con vida su sangre fue drenada por… _Drácula_…

-¿¿¿uh??? – el castaño pestañeó. - ¿¿Drácula??

El ave soltó un respingo.

-así lo digo pues todos murieron por la pérdida de sangre. Nadie explica cómo toda la sangre desaparece de los cuerpos. – suspira, disgustada. – hay sangre en la escena del crimen, pero nada en el cuerpo… y además… - levantó una de sus alas, dando importancia a otro punto. – hay extrañas marcas en los cuellos de todas las víctimas. Incluso con la información de JuOhCho es difícil descifrar la lógica del asunto, por eso, se le ha llamado "el caso Drácula".

Taichi escuchó con atención y en silencio. No le gustaba lo que oía… tuvo razón al decir que sus superiores siempre le dejaban todo el trabajo difícil… no por nada llevaba setenta años trabajando para la misma institución…

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando choca con otra persona. Una chica de larga cabellera castaña y rostro pálido venía corriendo sin fijarse por donde iba…

-ah, ¿estás bien? – el hombre se disculpa. - ¿eh…?

Miró el rostro de la mujer con sorpresa. Sus facciones eran hermosas, en especial sus grandes ojos miel, pero… se veían tan… vacíos…

Ella no dijo nada y continuó corriendo. Taichi pensó en seguirla pero Piyomon lo detuvo.

-tienes que aprender a aceptar un rechazo, Taichi-san…

-¡no digas tonterías! – replicó el otro.

-te dejó una marca…

-¿um? – Taichi notó una mancha roja en su camisa. – debe ser lápiz labial…

__

Extraña chica… pero nada de qué preocuparse, supongo…

-tengo hambre. - anunció, mirando al ave. - ¿vamos a comer? Y ya que estamos en Nagasaki… que sea Chanpon o algo así…

-¡estoy de acuerdo!

__

No puedo controlar mi sexto sentido espiritual, pero aunque soy bastante fiel a mis intuiciones, debo andar sólo un poco paranoico… 

Se escucha un grito. Taichi pega un salto.

-¿qué pasa? – se acerca rápidamente hacia donde escuchó el grito y ve un par de expresiones asustadas y… - un asesinato…

Un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, algo de sangre a su alrededor, su piel pálida… y dos marcas en el cuello…

-¡no puede ser! – exclama una de las personas presentes, aterrada. - ¡ya es el duodécimo esta semana!

-¡¿qué rayos está haciendo la policía sobre esto?! – gritó otra.

El Yagami sigue mirando a la víctima. El ruido de la gente lo molestaba.

-demasiada conversación… - miró más de cerca las marcas en el cuello… eran… dientes, y… - esa chica…

Comenzó a correr lejos del lugar del crimen. 

-¡Taichi-san! – lo llamó Piyomon, volando tras él. - ¿¿adónde vas??

-¡ella es la clave del caso!

-¿¿eh??

Sin detenerse, Taichi lo miró con decisión.

-no puede haber ido tan lejos, ¡tú búscala también!

El ave apenas podía mantener el ritmo.

-¡eso es imposible! – se quejó. Pero era demasiado tarde… - ¡¡Taichi-san!!

El castaño, ya mucho más adelante, miró la mancha de su camisa.

__

No es lápiz labial… ¡es sangre! Sangre en sus labios… sangre de la víctima… ¡¡esa es la extraña sensación que sentí!!…

Alguien sonríe en la oscuridad. 

__

¡ZAZ!

De la nada, Taichi se detiene. 

-¿¿¿qué me pasa???

Una especie de corriente lo rodea, no puede moverse…

__

¿¿Estoy paralizado?? ¿Cómo…? 

Trató de concentrarse en sentir un espíritu externo, averiguar donde está…

__

Si logró atrapar a un shinigami como yo… ¡¿quién es?!

Pero…

De pronto no siente nada.

La corriente desapareció. Puede volver a moverse…

-¿logré liberarme? – mira sus manos, y cierra los puños. – no, fue eso…

Un frío objeto se posa en su nuca.

-al fin te encuentro… - sin darse cuenta un nuevo personaje se le acercó con revolver en mano. – te distrajiste, y ahora estás en mis manos, no te muevas… **Drácula**…

Taichi siente como la punta del revolver se mueve a su cabeza, gira levemente la vista a su atacante…

__

¿¿Un niño??

No aparentaba más de quince, pelo rubio, grandes ojos claros… 

-um… - Taichi se movió para la derecha a ver si había alguien más. – creo… - se movió para la izquierda, - me parece… - luego volvió al niño. – que tienes a la persona equivocada.

El joven pareció realmente furioso con esa respuesta.

-¡te dije que no te movieras! – gritó golpeándolo con el borde del arma. – ahora… prepárate para la muerte…

-hey, espera un momento…  
-acabaste con la vida de doce personas. – continuó el niño. 

-¡sólo soy una persona común y corriente! – Taichi estaba de los nervios mirando el revolver. - ¿por qué dices que soy Drácula?

__

No puedo hacer mucho sin mostrar quien soy realmente… esto no va bien…

-eres enfermizo… - le dijo el chico con desprecio. – los doce cuerpos eran hombres…

__

¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo volar en este cuerpo…

-no deberías jugar así con los adultos. – fue lo único que vino a la mente de Taichi en el momento. - ¡estás colocando un farol!

El niño lo miró con seriedad. Taichi se vio obligado a tragar saliva… 

-¿quieres verificar si estoy mintiendo? – quitó el seguro.

__

Rayos, ¡¡va a disparar…!!

-¡¡¡DETÉNGANSE!!! 

Taichi corrió hacia Piyomon con ojos llorosos a abrazarla.

-¡me salvaste! ¡Gracias!

El ave simplemente lo golpea en la cabeza.

-¿qué hiciste esta vez, idiota? – lo retó.

-¡te equivocas! – indicó al chico rubio. - ¡él empezó! ¡Él me atacó a mí!

-¿de qué estás hablando, Drácula? – replicó enojado el muchacho.

-ya te dije que no soy…

-¿qué es esta discusión de mocosos? – insistió el ave rosada. También indicó al niño. – ¡_esta persona _es tu nuevo compañeros, Taichi!

-¿¿¿EH??? – exclaman los dos al mismo tiempo. - **¡¿ÉL?!**  
**********

Varias horas más tarde… en algún restaurante de la ciudad…   
Taichi emite una falsa sonrisa, alza una copa y mira con expresión extraña a quien se encuentra sentado frente a él.

-_encantado_ de conocerte, soy Yagami Taichi, encargado de KyuuShuu.

El menor lo miró de reojo, la cara apoyada en sus manos, con gesto aburrido. Lanza un respingo y mira hacia otro lado.

-Takaishi Takeru. – replica, secamente.

El Yagami revienta el vaso que tenía en malo, sin dejar de "sonreír".

-ja ja. – le sale una risa nerviosa.

__

¡Que niño tan desagradable!

Piyomon lanza un suspiro.

-vamos, tendrán que trabajar juntos de ahora en adelante, así que traten de llevarse bien…  
_¿qué rayos pasa con la actitud de este niño? ¡Ni siquiera se disculpa por confundirme con un criminal! Los jóvenes de estos días no tienen educación… sigh…_

-Takeru-san fue especialmente escogido por Gennai. – explicó el ave, a modo de introducción. – su poder espiritual es muy fuerte y también posee un alto poder curativo y poderes de defensa. Además, pasó el examen con el máximo puntaje así que está preparado para manejar el trabajo.

__

¿Poder curativo?

-¿estás seguro que no es más bien poder ofensivo? – interrogó Taichi molesto.

Piyomon lo hizo callar, luego se dirigió a Takeru.

-¿fue Gennai quien te dio esa arma? 

-ah, eso. – Takeru tomó un poco más de su café. – es falsa. No es mi principio quebrantar la ley…

Taichi se fue de espaldas.

__

¡¡Entonces si era un farol!!

-como sea… - continuo Piyomon, para evitar que Taichi dijera nada en voz alta. – hoy lo tomaremos con calma, mañana nos dedicaremos al caso por completo.

El Yagami se echó para atrás en su asiento, un poco más relajado, pero sin quitar su mirada de su nuevo compañero.

-¿qué edad tienes? – finalmente le preguntó.

Takeru dudó en responder por un par de segundos.

-… dieciséis. – replicó al final.

-¿dieciséis? Eso es bastante joven… ¿de qué moriste? ¿Un accidente en motocicleta?

Piyomon le lanzó una mirada de molestia, pero Taichi la ignoró.

-enfermedad. – el rubio suspiró. –algún mal incurable. Incluso los doctores perdieron las esperanzas.

-oh, lo siento.

-no es nada…

_No me esperé eso… no parece del tipo de gente que muere así…_

-de todas formas… - Taichi se giró al ave. – Piyomon, si ya lo conocías, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-no era mi asunto. – se encogió de hombros. – y sólo lo conocía de cara.

-¿qué?

-Gennai dijo que era tu problema.

Taichi golpeó la mesa.

__

¡Siempre haciéndome pasara malos ratos! Ese viejo…

-está bien, si en esas estamos, - tomó los servicios y comenzó a echarse como pudo toda la comida de la mesa a la boca. - ¡¡me lo comeré todo y la cuenta irá para Gennai!!

-es una venganza muy baja, Taichi-san… ¡hey, esa es mi comida!

Takeru miró sorprendido como el hombre y el ave que recién había conocido armaban un gran espectáculo disputando los alimentos…

-¡HEY! – les llamó la atención.– oí por los alrededores en JuOhCho que tú eras el mejor hechicero de _Fuda_ ahí, ahora que estás en EnMaCho supongo que sigues siendo el mejor, ¿no es así? 

A Taichi le cayó una gota de sudor, se indicó a sí mismo con el dedo, sin comprender.

-el mejor mago de JuOhCho… ¿¿YO??

Piyomon comienza a reírse como desquiciada.

-jajajajajaja, ¿Taichi el mejor? Jajajajajaja… - se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos por la risa, mientras con la otra mano se agarraba la barriga. – jajaja, es demasiado… ¡qué buen chiste! ¿Por qué crees que Taichi-san está encargado de Kyuushuu? ¡Ahí caen los que no sirven para nada más!

Taichi se hundió en su asiento mientras Takeru saltó del suyo.

-¡¿qué?! pero si Gennai dijo… 'Taichi es el número uno de EnMaCho, un buen trabajador y hombre de carrera, probablemente no tendrás nada que hacer…'

El ave continuó riendo.

-jaja, ¡te hizo pasar por tonto! – indicó con desprecio al castaño a su lado. – esta persona es famosa por ser tan útil como las luces nocturnas durante el día. ¡Lo único que hace en EnMaCho es comer! Gennai usó el hecho que tú no lo conocías para hacerlo tu compañero porque nadie más quiere serlo. Pobrecito…

-espera un momento, yo…

-así es, te usaron como sacrificio humano. ¡Felicitaciones!

-Piyomon… - Taichi finalmente salió a defenderse. - ¡¡confiscado!! – tomó toda la comida en sus manos y pateó al ave rosada lejos por el mal trato. - ¡hablas demasiado!

-no puedo creer esto… - el Takaishi aún no asimilaba todo. - ¡me retiro! Los adultos apestan, como si me fuera a quedar luego de enterarme de esto… ¡¡hey!! ¡¿Qué no escuchan?! 

Taichi y Piyomon seguían discutiendo entre ellos por la comida y Takeru ya parecía tener veinte colores de rojo furioso en la cara.

-¡¡eso es mío!!

-¡no después de lo que dijiste!

-¡dejen de comer y escúchenme!

-¡devuelve eso!

-¡que no!

-¡idiotas, estoy hablando! ¡Ya esta bien!

Takeru aprovechó la distracción de sus dos acompañantes, y aún lleno de rabia pateó el trasero de Taichi, le quitó la comida y fue él quien se echó todo a la boca.

-¡oye, no todo! ¡Deja algo para nosotros! – se quejó el Yagami.

En un par de segundos todos luchaban por un pedazo de carne o de verduras, y obviamente, se necesitaban líquidos para poder tragar con facilidad. Takeru no lo dudó y tomó la primera botella que se le cruzó en el camino, y la bebió de una sola vez.

-hey, cuidado, eso es…

-hic. 

-sake…

Taichi se golpeó la frente con la mano al ver al chico caer al suelo inconsciente.

**********

Ahora se ve al castaño, acompañado por el ave rosada, cargando en sus brazos a un inconsciente joven de pelo rubio.

-rayos, ¿por qué tengo que hacer esto? – murmuró por lo bajo Yagami.

-¿por qué crees? Eres tú quien comenzó la pelea por la comida ¡e hiciste que tomara demasiado alcohol y colapsara!

Entraron a la pequeña habitación del hotel donde estaban hospedados. Taichi recostó al menor sobre la única cama disponible.

-será mejor simplemente dejarlo dormir. – sugirió Piyomon. 

Takeru tenía una expresión de nauseas que se notaba a simple viste, y eso logró que Taichi sonriera.

-al menos ahora sé su punto débil, jeje. Me pregunto que cara pondrá cuando se entere que fui yo quien lo trajo hasta aquí… jaja, ¡me siento superior!

El ave agitó la cabeza. 

-que bajo…

El castaño la ignoró, y pasó suavemente una mano por la cara de su nuevo compañero.

__

Es extraño que se haya convertido en un Shinigami por incentivo de Gennai… no puedes hacer esta clase de trabajo sucio sin una plena determinación…

-se ve tierno cuando duerme. – hizo notar Taichi. – podría besarlo…

Piyomon volvió a agitar su cabeza.

-tonto, no hemos colocado un aviso de Yaoi en este fic aún.

-ya, ya…

__

Él debe tener una buena razón…

-traten de llevarse bien, - pidió finalmente el ave. – así él te sanará cuando estés herido.

Taichi lanzó un suspiro y asintió.

-lo intentaré. – siguió mirando a Takeru.

__

Aunque eso puede resultar imposible… no parece que nos podamos llevar bien… aunque es culpa de su personalidad, no de la mía.

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, con molestia. 

__

Desde el comienzo, creo que no seré capaz de trabajar bien con este niño…

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos y notó que Piyomon, sobre la mesa, se había instalado frente a su computador portátil.

-ah, ¿qué estás haciendo? – le interrogó.

-trabajando. – replicó el ave. – gracias a ustedes he perdido mucho de mi tiempo. 

-lo siento… - el Yagami miró la pantalla. - ¿qué es todo eso?

-los arreglos de los archivos de la biblioteca. A mitad de año siempre reorganizamos los archivos. Hawkmon está trabajando en un computador también, desde la biblioteca. Lo que hago ahora es introducirme a los casos antiguos no concluidos de EnMaCho.

-o sea, quiere decir que hay asuntos que ni los de JuOhCho pueden resolver…

-lo que me recuerda, quedé de revisar los más recientes… - tecleó con rapidez. – déjame ver, por aquí… ¡ajá! Aquí están – indicó la máquina con sus alas. – los últimos casos no tienen nombres aún, como este.

En la pantalla del portátil salía una larga lista de archivos sin título…. Piyomon revisó uno con especial atención, no había muchos datos al respecto…

-en este caso a simple vista parecía muerte por enfermedad, pero hay rastros de alguna clase de maldición impuesta por alguien más…

-¿no se pueden descifrar mejor los rastros?

-no había suficientes para analizar. Como este caso es muy nuevo, no hay casi nada de información, al menos, no para uso libre. Debe estar clasificado en otra parte… ni siquiera hay una fotografía del muerto…

Taichi no prestó mucha más atención. Piyomon se veía entusiasmada tratando de averiguar más sobre aquel personaje desconocido, pero él comenzaba aburrirse. Tras un par de minutos, el ave exclamó con sorpresa.

-wow…

-¿qué pasa? – Taichi miró nuevamente la pantalla. Un nombre aparecía en ella. - … _¿Takaishi Takeru?_… - sus ojos se agrandaron. - ¿Takeru fue… _asesinado_? Pero si dijo que murió de una enfermedad…

-seguramente el asesinato fue disfrazado como enfermedad.

El Yagami no dijo nada más, y miró hacia el chico que dormía sobre la única cama de la habitación.

__

No fue ningún truco normal, una maldición asesina… desgastando el cuerpo en dolor y sufrimiento hasta el último aliento…

-¿qué debemos hacer? – Piyomon también miraba preocupada hacia donde estaba Takeru. - ¿le decimos? Tiene el derecho a saber… incluso si no le decimos, se enterará tarde o temprano…

__

Asesinado… a los dieciséis años, siendo aún tan joven… ¡¡alguien lo maldijo hasta la muerte!!

-¿Taichi-san…?

-no, no hagas nada. Es demasiado temprano.

-no sé…

-él aún es inexperto. – Taichi se tocó el pecho con las manos. – puedo evitar decirle algo que es mejor dejar sin saber.

-pero…

-cuando llegue el momento, le diré.

El ave rosada se dio por vencida y sonrió al ver la preocupación del humano.

-eres muy gentil. Creo que cambié mi opinión sobre ti. Después de todo lo que ocurrió…

Taichi pestañeó.

-¡es verdad! ¡¡Ese niño quería matarme!!

Piyomon dejó caer un par de gotas de sudor, y volvió a su trabajo en el computador. 

-deberías leer los informes que traje sobre el caso Drácula… - le recomendó.

-nah, prefiero ver algo de televisión.

Taichi ignoró el respingo del ave y prendió la TV.

__

-y desde aquí, en el teatro Inasayama, continuamos con el festival musical de Nagasaki. Nuestra siguiente invitaba viene llegando de su larga estadía en Hong Kong, ¡saluden a Tachikawa Mimi!

El castaño sonrió.

-¡wow, que linda!

Desde el otro lado de la televisión, la cámara estaba enfocada en una hermosa chica vestida en trajes chinos, de largo cabello castaño, grandes ojos color miel y una tez muy pálida… 

De la nada, esa chica comenzó a parecerle familiar… ¿dónde la había visto antes?…

-Piyomon, necesito que me busques una información.

**********  


El sol iluminaba como si fuera su primer día de existencia. 

-ahh. – exclamó Taichi. – se siente bien, ¡que linda mañana!

Miró hacia atrás, donde su nuevo compañero se sostenía la cabeza como si se le fuera a caer…

-¿resaca?… ¿O es que no eres una persona mañanera? – el castaño sonrió y se le acercó. – ah, como eres joven aún no puedes controlar mucho tu alcohol, pobre…

-no me hables tan de cerca. – nubes de humo negro se formaban alrededor de Takeru. - ¿y cómo es que tú no tienes nada? Comiste demasiado ayer…

-nah, tengo estómago de hierro.

-… oh. - Takeru prefirió no seguir con el tema. Dolía hasta al hablar… luego de un poco más de caminar volvió a abrir la boca. - ¿qué hacemos en una estación de televisión? ¿Tiene relación con la investigación?

-ajá. Mira esto…

Taichi le pasó un par de fotos, en una aparecía la chica que salió en TV. En la otra aparecía la chica pálida con quien el Yagami había chocado el día anterior.

-¿las reconoces?

-uh… - Takeru dudó. – una de ellas es esa famosa cantante, Mimi. no sé quien es la otra…

-¡son la misma persona! Es increíble lo que puede hacer el maquillaje para cambiar a la gente…

-¿estás diciendo…?

-las dos son Tachikawa Mimi. Ayer me topé con ella en la escena del crimen, y tenía sus labios manchados con sangre.

Takeru giró sus ojos. 

-eso es ridículo. ¿Por qué ella cometería semejantes asesinatos?

Taichi volvió la vista al edificio de televisión.

-eso es lo que vinimos a investigar, niño.

-mi nombre no es niño. – le recordó el rubio, de mala gana. – me llamo Takeru.

-ok, ok…

El Takaishi siguió sintiendo cierta sospecha sobre la información de su compañero.

-¿y cuándo fue que investigaste todo esto?

El mayor, que ya iba unos pasos adelante, se detuvo y giró para enfrentar al rubio en la cara. Le guiñó un ojo.

-mientras tú dormías en mi cama…

Takeru se puso totalmente rojo.

-… oh.

A paso rápido los dos shinigami se adentraron al gran edificio, y caminaron hasta encontrar el cuarto especial de la chica que investigaban.

-este es su camerino. Debe de estar aquí a estas horas… - supuso el Yagami.

Giraron la puerta… y ahí estaba. Tachikawa Mimi, largo cabello castaño, grandes ojos color miel, tez pálida…

Takeru al verla inmediatamente sintió una fuerza que lo empujaba hacia atrás.

-¿que…?

-¿sientes algo? – lo interrogó Taichi.

-si… es como… - el rubio tragó saliva. – como si fuera una muñeca, como si no tuviera alma…

El castaño asintió.

Es lo mismo que yo sentí ayer cuando la vi por primera vez… aunque esté ahora frente a nosotros, es como si no hubiera realmente nada ahí…

Taichi la miró con el ceño fruncido, manteniendo el silencio… hasta que…

-¿¿me firmarías un autógrafo?? – le preguntó a la chica, con un cuaderno en mano. – 'para Taichi' por favor.

Takeru cayó de espaldas.

-¡¿qué rayos estás haciendo?! – le gritó sin más. - ¡¡estamos aquí por trabajo!!

-ah, si… - Taichi se pasa la mano por el cabello. – creo que perdí la compostura, jaja…

-uf… - el menos volvió su vista a la cantante. - de todas formas, ¿es realmente ella a quien buscamos? He visto las presentaciones de Tachikawa Mimi, no parece actuar de la misma manera…

-pero está aquí. – Taichi indicó a la muchacha. – podemos llegar y pedirle que responda nuestras dudas…

La puerta se vuelve a abrir de golpe.

-¡ALTO AHÍ USTEDES DOS!

Taichi y Takeru levantan las manos como si estuvieran siendo asaltados. Una mujer que parecía ya mucho mayor entró en la habitación. Los miró amenazantemente.

-¿¿qué le estaban haciendo a mi hija??

-eh, bueno, la verdad… - murmura Taichi, riendo nerviosamente.

El rubio sólo da un largo respiro… se rindió ante la situación.

-¡¡FUERA!!

PAFF!!

La mujer los empujó y les cerró la puerta en la cara. 

-ay, mi nariz… ¿qué le pasa a esa señora?

-no lo sé… - Taichi verificó que no le doliera nada y comenzó a caminar lejos del lugar. – esto es suficiente por hoy, no soportaré más maltratos. Volvamos a EnMaCho.

-si, ya tengo hambre…

**********

Nuevamente en el gran edificio que juzga las vidas después de su muerte…

-… y esa es nuestra razón. – explica el Yagami. - ¿podemos acceder a la información de la localidad de China?

Estaban en la oficina de Gennai, quien miraba al par con expresión curiosa.

-ummm… - el viejo lo pensó por unos momentos. – está bien.

-ok, entonces nos vamos. – Takeru tomó a su compañero por el cuello y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

-¡hey, con cuidado! ¿Por qué no nos tomamos un descanso primero?

-cállate y camina…

Mientras los dos salían del cuarto, Gennai los observó con atención.

-jojo, parece que esos dos se están llevando bien…

**********

En la librería trabajan Piyomon y Hawkmon, como bibliotecarios. Y ahí se decidieron a ayudar los protagonistas en su búsqueda.

- aquí está. – informó el ave rosada llamando la atención de todos para que miraran la pantalla. - dice: Taichikawa Mimi. Nacida en Hikarigaoka, se mudó a Hong Kong cuando pequeña, creció ahí hasta volverse una cantante. Su actual madre es su madrastra, seguramente casada con su padre por el dinero. Por culpa de aquella mujer, Mimi tuvo varios intentos previos de suicidio. 

-jo… - el Yagami se cruzó de brazos. – si esa señora es tan malvada, de seguro hoy vimos su lado amable…

-pero Taichi-san… - dijo Hawkmon. - ¿por qué buscas información de una persona muerta?

-¿¿¿MUERTA??? 

-¡eso es imposible! – exclamó Taichi. – ¡si la vimos hoy!

-pero eso es lo que dice aquí. – asegura Hawkmon, sorprendido.

El castaño la aparta para leer la información él mismo.

__

Tachikawa Mimi: muerte confirmada por los superiores hace dos meses.

-se cortó las venas… fue un suicidio… 

¿Cómo puede ser? La persona que vimos hoy… está muerta… entonces, ¿cómo…?

**********

__

-ah, señor… esta mañana aparecieron unos tipos que se veían sospechosos, parecía que querían interrogar a Mimi…

-¿Un hombre de gran cabellera castaña y un chico rubio? 

-si… son ellos…

-los vi cuando se retiraban…

-¿Qué debemos hacer, señor? Si alguien se entera…

-no se preocupe, al tiempo, trataré con ellos… fuera de eso, ¿Cómo está Mimi? ¿Le hace caso en todo lo que le ordena?

-psi… sin ningún problema…

-que bien… ¿Me permite hablar con ella a solas?

-c-claro…

…

-ah, Mimi… eres una buena niña… si me escuchas, no tendrás nada de que preocuparte… 

-…

-serás joven y hermosa para siempre… mi querida muñeca… 

****

Tsutzuku…

**********

****

Sora: jejeje…

****

Miyako: ¿de qué te ríes, Sora-san?

****

Sora: que Ariadna cambió de idea a último minuto y Mimi interpreta mi papel.

****

Iori: ¿y eso que tiene de bueno para ti?

****

Mimi: ¿qué no leíste todo eso? ¡¡Estoy muerta!!

****

Iori: ah, por eso…

****

Yamato: ¡pensé que Ken interpretaría a Hisoka!

Koushirou: pues la autora creyó que Takeru quedaba mejor…

Yamato: pero… ¡argh! ¡¡Jou!!

****

Jou: uh… ¿qué?

****

Yamato: ¡Le tocas un pelo a mi hermano y terminarás igual que Mimi!

****

Jou: ¡hey! Yo no pedí el papel, ¿sabes? Se supone que ibas a ser tú mi personaje.

****

Ken: igual que yo el de Takeru, que alivio…

****

Takeru: ¡yo no tengo un temperamento así!

****

Taichi: ¡y yo tampoco! 

****

Hikari: no sé, a mí esto me da igual, ya sé yo que Ariadna-san me hará sufrir en las historias a futuro, me parece bien que sea su turno antes**.**

Taichi: no digas eso…

****

Daisuke: yo me aburro, no apareceré en este archivo, ¡no se vale!.

****

Jou: ¿por qué algunos no tienen para comer cuando quienes tienen no tienen hambre?

Ken: sigh…


End file.
